Falling in love for the first time
by allthingsfantasylover
Summary: Centered on Helia and Flora. My version of how they confessed their feelings. Rated T for minor language. I own none of the winx club. I suck at summaries. Please read and review.
1. Confronting each other

I don't own the winx club. Biggest wish but it's not true. If I did own winx club the witches would have been defeated a long time ago. Please review. I need to know what people think of my story. Gentle flames only. Reviews welcome.

"Flora, I want you to hear something." Musa called to her friend. She hit play on her cd player and the Carpenters' voices came through the speaker phones.

'_Day after day, I must face a world of strangers. Where I don't belong, I'm not that strong. It's nice to know that there's someone I can turn to. Who will always care, you're always there. (*) When there's no gettin' over that rainbow. When my smallest of dreams won't come true. I can take all the madness the world has to give. But I won't last a day without you. So many times when the city seems to be. Without a friendly face, a lonely place. It's nice to know that you'll be there if I need you. And you'll always smile, it's all worthwhile. Repeat (*) Touch me and I end up singing. Trouble seems to up and disappear. You touch me with the love you're bringing. I can't really lose when you're near. When you're near, my love. If all my friends have forgotten half their promises. They're not unkind, just hard to find. One look at you and I know. That I could learn to live without the rest. I've found the best. Repeat (*) twice.'_

"Musa, that is so wonderful. Where did you find that song?"

"Bloom suggested it to me." Flora had a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought about the man she loved. But sadly she doubted he returned her feelings. "Flo, what's wrong? It doesn't have to do with that new transfer student does it?"

"It's nothing. That song just reminded me of Helia."

"Someone's got a crush on a pacifist. When are you just going to tell him?"

"I can't just go up to him and tell him how I feel. That would be so disappointing if he didn't like me."

"Stella, love problem here. Get over here now!" Musa called from her room.

"Coming Musa. What did Riven do this time?"

"Not me, Flora. She's got a crush on a certain transfer student at Red Fountain. I just showed her a song that Bloom recommended for me and she said it reminded her of Helia."

"That artist we met at the unveiling of the new Red Fountain?"

"Yes, he's the one." Flora answered. She stared out the window in the direction of Red Fountain. Not knowing that Helia was feeling the same way. "I think I'll do my homework. See you girls." Flora gathered her homework from her room and headed for the park to focus. The words of the song went over in her head.

"Hey Flora, what are you doing out here alone?" Her head shot up as Helia came out of the forest. He saw the papers in her lap. "Homework?" She could only nod. The girls had followed her and the boys had joined them. Musa placed her CD on full blast and replayed the song she had shown Flora earlier.

'_Day after day, I must face a world of strangers. Where I don't belong, I'm not that strong. It's nice to know that there's someone I can turn to. Who will always care, you're always there. (*) When there's no gettin' over that rainbow. When my smallest of dreams won't come true. I can take all the madness the world has to give. But I won't last a day without you. So many times when the city seems to be. Without a friendly face, a lonely place. It's nice to know that you'll be there if I need you. And you'll always smile, it's all worthwhile. Repeat (*) Touch me and I end up singing. Trouble seems to up and disappear. You touch me with the love you're bringing. I can't really lose when you're near. When you're near, my love. If all my friends have forgotten half their promises. They're not unkind, just hard to find. One look at you and I know. That I could learn to live without the rest. I've found the best. Repeat (*) twice.'_ Flora sighed. She knew her friends were somewhere near by.


	2. The confession

I don't own the winx club. Biggest wish but it's not true. Please review. I need to know what people think of my story. Gentle flames only. Reviews welcome.

Previously on Falling in Love for the First Time: 

'_Day after day, I must face a world of strangers. Where I don't belong, I'm not that strong. It's nice to know that there's someone I can turn to. Who will always care, you're always there. (*) When there's no gettin' over that rainbow. When my smallest of dreams won't come true. I can take all the madness the world has to give. But I won't last a day without you. So many times when the city seems to be. Without a friendly face, a lonely place. It's nice to know that you'll be there if I need you. And you'll always smile, it's all worthwhile. Repeat (*) Touch me and I end up singing. Trouble seems to up and disappear. You touch me with the love you're bringing. I can't really lose when you're near. When you're near, my love. If all my friends have forgotten half their promises. They're not unkind, just hard to find. One look at you and I know. That I could learn to live without the rest. I've found the best. Repeat (*) twice.'_ _Flora sighed. She knew her friends were somewhere near by._

"You guys, stop hiding. I know your there. You always do this. Come out of hiding. That means all of you. That includes you boys." She called to her friends.

"How'd you know they were there?"

"They always do this when I'm alone and I'm talking to my crush." She clasped her hands to her mouth after saying that. Helia looked startled. "Stella, you're going down." She got up and chased after her friend.

"I knew it! She is so head over heals." Musa shouted in triumph.

The boys had a triumphant smile on their faces. Helia scowled at his friends. "Just because she said that doesn't mean I'm her crush."

"Listen to this then." Musa hit play on her phone and Flora's words flooded over them. '_"It's nothing. That song just reminded me of Helia." "Someone's got a crush on a pacifist. When are you just going to tell him?" "I can't just go up to him and tell him how I feel. That would be so disappointing if he didn't like me."'_

"She said that right after I had her listen to the song I had on full blast from my hiding place. She is so head over heals for you Helia. Now go get her and tell her that you feel the same way."

"This is just a prank."

"Tell her or I will." Riven threatened.

"Oh fine. If this is a trick I'm leaving Red Fountain and I won't bother to contact any of you." Stella was leading a reluctant Flora back to the others. Stella glanced at Brandon who nodded. She shoved Flora towards Helia.

"Are you going to tell him or not?" Stella asked.

"Stella, I need to get my homework done. Just leave me alone." Flora told her. She gathered her things and headed back to Alfea.

Riven face palmed his face. "Helia, go after her or I will tell her. Go after her and tell her." Riven told his newest friend. "Even me and Musa didn't have this much trouble with our feelings. Get it over with or do you really want us to ruin it for you?"

"Not right now Riven. I have another song that might just convince our friends. I've got a plan. You guys group huddle. Helia, chase after Flora and at least get to know her better."

Helia hurried after the flower fairy while his friends listened to the plan Musa had. Helia caught up to Flora and found her in the gardens. "Flora, I need to know... who is your crush? You don't have to tell me but I'd really like to know."

Flora was startled at the question. "I'm not sure at the moment actually. I was just with him at the park and when I said something about him being my crush, his face was shocked. I'm not sure he feels the same way about me is the problem."

"You were talking about me earlier weren't you?" Flora nodded. She didn't trust her voice. Helia sat down on a near by stone bench. He motioned Flora to do the same. "Flora, I do feel the same way. Ever since I first met I've been trying to battle my feelings but my love for you has won. I love you Flora." He whispered the last sentence. He stood to leave but Flora stopped him.

"What about our friends?"

"I have a feeling they were planning to get us to tell each other our feelings anyway."

"Seems like you beat your friends to it I see." Flora jumped up at the headmistress's voice.

"Headmistress Fara Gonda, I thought you were in a meeting."

"I was. I see you've met Helia. I do hope you two get to know each other." Flora blushed. "Well, I must be off. I've got another meeting in a few minutes." Her headmistress disappeared and Flora sank back onto the stone bench.

"I must go Flora. Before I go, one last question, will you go out with me?"

"Of course Helia."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at say around lunch time?"

"I'll be waiting. Good-bye Helia. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved to him he headed for Red Fountain.


	3. What will happen next?

I don't own the winx club. Biggest wish but it's not true. Please review. I need to know what people think of my story. Gentle flames only. Reviews welcome.

Previously on Falling in Love for the First Time: _"I was. I see you've met Helia. I do hope you two get to know each other." Flora blushed. "Well, I must be off. I've got another meeting in a few minutes." Her headmistress disappeared and Flora sank back onto the stone bench._

_"I must go Flora. Before I go, one last question, will you go out with me?"_

_"Of course Helia."_

_"I'll pick you up tomorrow at say around lunch time?"_

_"I'll be waiting. Good-bye Helia. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved to him he headed for Red Fountain._

The girls soon returned to Alfea to find their flower loving friend humming as she did her homework. She looked up when they entered the dorm room. "Hey girls, Stella, I could use some help picking out an outfit for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

Flora smiled happily. "He didn't!"

"He did."

"You need a fashion update!" Stella told her. "Girls, you know the drill. Let's get shopping!" Stella dragged them to the mall. She spotted the perfect outfit immediately. "Perfect." She grabbed the dress and held it against Flora. "You will look amazing tomorrow. What time is he coming?"

"He'll be here tomorrow at lunch. We hope to get to know each other." Stella bought the dress and hurried them back to Alfea.

"We're having a sleepover party to celebrate our dear Flora finding a boy at last."

At Red Fountain Helia was writing away on a notepad. His roommate, Riven came in to the room. "Helia, what are you writing about this time? Wait, don't tell me. It has something to do with Flora."

"How'd you know? I asked her out while you guys were planning with the girls."

"When is the first date?" Brandon asked as he came into the room.

"I'll be there tomorrow at lunch. Why?"

"Don't be surprised if she looks stunning. When Stella gets her hands on Flora, she'll be turned into a supermodel. I'll be surprised if just about every guy doesn't try to flirt with her."

"It's not like we're dating officially. We're just getting to know each other." Helia protested.

"That's what I said on my first date with Layla. Besides, I'm sure you didn't know this but Flora is actually my sister." Nabu added.

"WHAT?" The boys whirled on their wizard friend.

"Flora is your sister?" Riven demanded.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"If you're dating Layla and Layla is a close friend to Flora. I'm in deep shit now."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something I need to tell you guys. When I transferred here to see what it was like, I left behind a girlfriend. I promised I would go back to her but when I met Flora. That changed. My 'girlfriend' from home is coming to visit tomorrow. Shit, I have to cancel the date with Flora. She'll be so disappointed."

Nabu got a call on his cell. "Speak of the little trickster. Hey sis, what's up?" He paused. "Um…about that. You might want to come over to Red Fountain for a moment. It'll be quick. Helia has some bad news for you." He paused again. "Alright sis, I'll tell him. See you in a few sis, bye." He turned back to his friends. "She's heading this way right now. She should be here any minute. The reason she's coming over is so she doesn't have to go through the heartbreak she had to go through a couple of years ago. The boy did this same thing and ended up choosing his girlfriend from home instead of Flora. Flora was heartbroken. I made a promise I wouldn't let it happen again." Nabu explained to his friends.

"How am I going to tell her? I'm doomed!" Helia placed his pillow over his head in an attempt to suffocate himself.

"Relax Helia. She's getting closer." Nabu told his friend. He went to the balcony and waved at his sister. "Flora, we're over here!" He called. Flora landed and went back to her normal clothes. She gave her brother a hug and he swung her around.

"Where's Helia?"

"He's hiding under the pillow. Don't react too badly to what he's about to say sis. It won't be like last time. I promise."

"He has a girlfriend from home doesn't he?" Flora demanded. "I won't be betrayed again. Good-bye Helia!" Flora transformed and flew back to Alfea.

"Damn, that didn't go right. Helia, we're leaving for Alfea right now." Nabu grabbed his friend and pulled him all the way to Alfea. "You're going to say you need to talk to Flora and explain what is going to happen to the girls first and then Flora."

"Why does she have to hear it from me? Why can't she hear it from you?"

"Because the last time she went through this I had to tell her and this time she needs to hear directly from you. No arguing." They arrived at the dorm and Nabu knocked.

"If Helia's with you Nabu, go away." Flora told him.

Helia sighed. "Flora, I can explain. I only just remembered about my girlfriend from home. She's coming to visit me tomorrow and that's when I intend to break up with her. I'll make up the excuse that my grandfather is training me harder than the other boys since I'm still a beginner and then gently tell her that I found another girl. Flora, I really do love you." Flora opened the door slightly.

"Flora, you haven't been crying have you?" Nabu demanded. Flora opened the door and let them in. She shooed the other girls into their rooms. Layla raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Did you tell the girls yet?"

"Tell us what?" Layla demanded.

"No I haven't told them because I've been in my room crying and not caring what happens to me." Nabu nudged Helia who had a dejected look on his face.

"Go talk to her in her room. I'll be there in a minute." He told him. Helia nodded.

"Flora, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Helia asked.

"I guess. We'll talk in my room. Musa, don't bother eavesdropping. This is entirely private." The potential couple walked into her room.

"What was Flora supposed to tell us other than the fact that Helia has a girlfriend from home that is coming to visit tomorrow?" Stella demanded.

"Layla, you know how Flora and I are really close?"

"You better not be cheating on me."

"No way! Flora's my little sister. I thought she would have told you when I met you guys but apparently not."

"Why is Helia talking to Flora when he'll only cause her more tears?"

"Listen." Nabu motioned to the door.

Inside Flora's room Helia was explaining everything. "Flora, I'm terribly sorry if I made you cry. There's something I want to give you." He brought out a drawing of a rose. "I was drawing a rose bush earlier this week and I thought it might cheer you up." He handed her the picture. "I truly am sorry you had to find out from your brother about Sabrina. Flora, ever since I first met you at the unveiling of the new Red Fountain I've tried to fight my attraction towards you and tried to think of Sabrina but I've lost the battle Flora. I'm in love with you."

Outside the room Stella was dancing happily. "Don't blow our cover Stella." Musa hissed. "Get back from the door. They're coming." She added. They hurried back to their original places when Helia and Flora came back out. Holding hands I might add.

"Thank you Helia. For explaining to me what was going on so I didn't have to deal with heartbreak again."

"That's the last thing I would have wanted. We better go. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch time. That's when I'll introduce you and Sabrina and tell her what I told you."

"I'll see you then Helia. Good-night Nabu. Good-night Helia." He kissed her cheek and the two heroes headed back to Red Fountain.


	4. The first date

I don't own the winx club. Biggest wish but it's not true. Please review. I need to know what people think of my story. Gentle flames only. Reviews welcome.

Previously on Falling in Love for the First time: _Outside the room Stella was dancing happily. "Don't blow our cover Stella." Musa hissed. "Get back from the door. They're coming." She added. They hurried back to their original places when Helia and Flora came back out. Holding hands I might add._

"_Thank you Helia. For explaining to me what was going on so I didn't have to deal with heartbreak again."_

"_That's the last thing I would have wanted. We better go. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch time. That's when I'll introduce you and Sabrina and tell her what I told you."_

"_I'll see you then Helia. Good-night Nabu. Good-night Helia." He kissed her cheek and the two heroes headed back to Red Fountain._

The next day Flora went through her classes like usual, acting as if nothing had happened the day before. When lunch time came around she went to her room and got ready. She heard the bike of a specialist heading towards Alfea and went to meet him. She got on behind Helia and they headed for the restaurant. "Could we have a private room for three? The third person will be arriving here soon." Helia asked the cashier.

"There's a small room down the hall and the first door to the right." Helia quickly paid. "Your name please."

"Helia. The third person is named Sabrina."

"I've heard of you. Your headmaster Saladin's grandson, aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter at the moment. Thank you." Helia led Flora to the room. "I'll be right back. I'm going to wait for Sabrina. Rest assured Flora. You're the one I love with all my heart."

"Be careful. Who knows what she'll do when she finds out about me." Helia left to find Sabrina. He brought her back to the room. When Sabrina saw Flora she was furious.

"Helia, have you been cheating on me?"

"Sabrina, sit down and listen. Flora is a close friend of mine. She was here when I got here so I invited her to dine with us. Don't worry." Helia reached under the table and squeezed Flora's hand. "Sabrina, I have some bad news. Sadly I have to break up with you because my grandfather is working me really hard at Red Fountain in order to catch up with my friends. You see, I'm part of a group called the winx club. Flora here is one of the fairies. The winx club is constantly going on missions and I have to be there to help even the balance between fairy and hero. For every fairy there must be a hero. I'm sorry Sabrina. We're over." Helia gently told her.

"You're in love with Flora aren't you? You haven't written to me in months. You haven't emailed, text messaged, or called either. I agree, we're over. Good bye Helia." Sabrina ran from the room.

"That kind of went well." Flora softly said.

"I don't want to deal with her parents. They will probably kill me when they find out that I found another girl besides Sabrina."

"You've got our friends to back you up. Let's head back to the schools. I've got class in a few minutes." The couple went back to his bike and headed back to school. Helia dropped her off and Flora waved as he disappeared from sight. She walked into her school to be met by her discipline teacher. "Hello Griselda."

"Where have you been young lady?"

"I was out for lunch. Fara Gonda gave me permission."

"Who was that boy that dropped you off?"

Flora was saved when Fara Gonda came around the corner. "Griselda, you needn't worry about Flora. I know where and who she was with. How did it go?"

"It went better than we thought it would go. She ended up storming out of the restaurant with tears down her cheeks. He told her as gently as he could. I need to get to class." Flora hurried back to her classroom. Layla raised an eyebrow at her. "No worries Layla. Do you still have the date with Nabu today?"

"Yeah I do, why?"

"Tell him we got the mess cleared up. He doesn't need to worry about me for the moment."

"I'll tell him. Speaking of my obnoxious boyfriend, do you think you could get him to stop using his magic to creep up on me? He does it constantly."

"I certainly will Layla."

"Hey, why don't you and Helia come with me and Nabu? It could be a double date."

"I'll call Helia when we get back to the dorm. I hardly get any time with Nabu anymore." They went through their classes and when they were done Flora ran to her room to call Helia. When Helia saw that his caller was Flora he immediately answered.

"Hey Flora, what's up? Sabrina didn't go to Alfea to bother you did she?"

"She didn't. I think she went straight home after you broke up with her. Nabu and Layla are going out on a date tonight and Layla offered to make it a double date. She was wondering if we would like to come along with them."

"Do you know what time Nabu is picking Layla up?"

"No idea. I think Layla is calling Nabu to make sure we can come with them." Layla came into Flora's room.

"Nabu says its fine by him if you two come along. He'll be picking me up at about quarter to 7."

"Layla just confirmed it with Nabu and he'll be picking her up at about quarter to 7."

"I'll be there with him. I look forward to talking to you again. See you at quarter to 7."

"See you then Helia." They hung up and Flora fell onto her bed in happiness. "Layla, you are a life saver. But what am I going to wear?"

"What are you going to wear for what darling?"

"I'm taking Helia and Flora on a double date with Nabu and me."

"I have the perfect outfit."

"Stella, we're just getting to know each other. Besides Layla needs me to knock some sense into Nabu so he'll stop sneaking up on her constantly."

"But that still requires the perfect outfit." Stella ran back to her room and grabbed a special outfit that she had bought several months ago for exactly this reason. She hurried back to Flora's room. "Here it is Flo. I bought this for you a couple months ago and kept it a secret until the time was right to give it to you."

"Dang Stella. Nabu's mouth is going to drop open when he sees Flora." Flora tried it on.

"Thank you Stella. I have to do my homework. Layla, I hope your homework is done otherwise we won't be able to go."

"Oh that's right. I forgot Nabu had that rule. It seems a bit silly though."

"But it's a good one. Nabu always makes sure I follow through with my homework first before I go on a date with a boy." The two girls hurried to do their homework. Right at quarter to 7 Helia and Nabu rode up on their bikes.

"Layla, Flora, they're here. Helia looks handsome Flora. I wonder why he's so dressed up."

"We're going out to a movie and then a fancy restaurant." Layla informed her friends. "Going to a fancy restaurant is the only reason I will dress up and you know it Stella."

The boys knocked on the dorm room door and Flora ran to hide. "Flora, get out here." Nabu called to his sister. "Stop playing shy or I'll have to tickle you." He added. Layla rolled her eyes and went to get her friend.

"Flora, what's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous. I barely know Helia."

"Don't worry about it. We have to go soon. Our reservations at the restaurant will be cancelled at quarter after 8 if we're not there before 8." Layla pulled her friend out of her room. Nabu ruffled her hair. "Let's go before the movie starts." Flora walked behind them with Helia. She tried to stare else where to keep occupied. Layla fell back and nudged Flora. "What's up girl? You seem distracted."

"I told you, I'm nervous."

"Don't be. You know what. Go on ahead and talk to Nabu." Flora hurried ahead. Layla smiled as Nabu jumped when his sister tapped his shoulder.

"What's wrong sis? Are you really that nervous around Helia?"

"Shush! Why do you always have to sneak up on Layla constantly anyway?"

"I only do it because it's funny to see her reaction."

"That might end up causing her to break up with you."

"I won't do it as often. I promise."

"Tell that to Layla." They got to the bikes and Layla climbed on behind Nabu while Flora did the same to Helia. They headed to the movie. When Flora saw the movie she didn't want to go inside. "I'm not going in. That movie is creepy."

"Oh come on Flora. It used to be your favorite movie."

"Key word there is used to Nabu. It used to be my favorite movie. I'm not going in."

"How about this, I'll take you to see a different movie and we'll meet back here in 2 hours." Helia suggested, seeing that Flora clearly didn't like the movie Nabu had chosen. Nabu winked at him. "Don't get any ideas Nabu." He warned. Helia purchased a different set of tickets and the two duos went to their movies. The movie Helia had decided to take Flora to was sad one but had a happy ending and she almost cried a few times. Helia held her close when he saw her tears. Two hours later they were waiting for Layla and Nabu when a man Flora had thought was long gone appeared.

"Hello Flora."

"Julian." She answered. "What do you want?"

"I simply want to apologize for what happened several years ago."

"Forget it. I'm here with my brother and his friend. Go away." Flora walked towards the game section with Helia close behind her. Her brother and Layla soon joined them. "Guess who just showed up."

"He didn't."

"He did. Can we hurry and get to the restaurant so I don't end up strangling him."

They headed for their bikes and went into the restaurant. They had a brief meal and headed back to school. "I'll meet you at school Nabu. I have to ask Flora something."

Layla headed inside and Nabu headed for Red Fountain. "Flora, I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend. I told you that I've been trying to think of Sabrina but my attraction towards you has won."

"Oh Helia, I will." Flora flew into his arms and he held her close.

"Let's taunt our friends for a while. I'm sure the girls will bug you for gossip."

"And Nabu will probably bug you for information. Let's tell them in 2 weeks. In two weeks we have our monthly beach party."

"Until then princess." He kissed her hand and drove away. Flora watched him ride into the distance and went back inside.


	5. The battle with Julian

I don't own the winx club. Biggest wish but it's not true. Please review. I need to know what people think of my story. Gentle flames only. Reviews welcome.

Previously on Falling in Love for the First Time: _Layla headed inside and Nabu headed for Red Fountain. "Flora, I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend. I told you that I've been trying to think of Sabrina but my attraction towards you has won."_

_"Oh Helia, I will." Flora flew into his arms and he held her close._

_"Let's taunt our friends for a while. I'm sure the girls will bug you for gossip."_

_"And Nabu will probably bug you for information. Let's tell them in 2 weeks. In two weeks we have our monthly beach party."_

_"Until then princess." He kissed her hand and drove away. Flora watched him ride into the distance and went back inside._

Flora went inside and had a dreamy look on her face. Layla glanced at her friend and knew what had happened. "It's about time you found yourself a boy Flo. Nabu will be happy to find out he asked you."

"Who asked who what?" Bloom asked. Stella's head perked up.

"You want to tell them or taunt them?"

"We decided we were going to taunt the others. You and Nabu are the only ones who know."

"Taunt us about what?" Tecna demanded.

Flora giggled. "It's nothing. You'll find out in two weeks time." Layla pulled her friend inside her room. "What's up Layla?"

"Don't blow it. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Don't worry, I won't blow it."

Two weeks later Flora was first up. She ran ahead of her friends to breakfast and waited impatiently as she went through her classes. She ran back to her room and tried to find the perfect outfit. She heard the boys' engines roaring towards Alfea and she started getting nervous. She smoothed down her skirt and ran to meet them. She first ran to her brother and gave him a hug. He kissed her forehead before greeting his own girlfriend. Flora ran to Helia who swung her through the air before kissing her hand. She snuggled into his chest. "You look beautiful." He complemented her. Flora blushed.

Stella glanced at her friend and smirked. "I knew it! I knew it had something to do with Helia. I just knew it." She screamed in happiness. Helia and Flora laughed as their friends squealed with excitement. "How long has this been going on? Does Layla know?"

"He asked me out two weeks ago. Both Layla and Nabu know. Nabu's my brother." She told her friends. Helia pulled her closer to his side.

"What happened to Sabrina?"

"I broke up with her two weeks ago. I used a partial lie. It's wasn't completely a lie but part of it was. I told you guys that I couldn't focus on Sabrina anymore because I had met Flora and she was constantly on my mind."

"Barbeque party at the beach!" Stella yelled. Flora giggled. Helia and Flora got on his bike and took off for the beach. Flora pressed her nose into Helia's back and smiled. Helia felt his heart skip a beat when Flora pressed her nose into his back. He smiled and rested a hand on hers which were around his waist so she wouldn't fall off. They got to the beach before the others and Flora set up her umbrella and towel. She laid down with her back up and snuggled into her fuzzy towel. She was in her two piece swimsuit. With the wind and sun on her back she fell asleep. Helia sat next to her and watched her sleep. "Come on Helia. Come join us in the water." Stella called to him.

"I might join you later Stella. I don't want to leave Flora alone while she sleeps."

"So you're going to rape her?" A voice asked him. Nabu's head shot up at the voice.

"Julian, leave them alone!" He ordered as he swam for shore. "Your battle is with me and me alone." He grabbed his staff. Helia had stood up and was about ready to punch Julian. "Helia, stay with Flora. Don't let her see who just got here."

"I won't." Helia promised.

Flora woke up suddenly and tried to turn over. "Helia, what's going on? I didn't hear the voice I thought I heard did I?"

"Don't worry Flo. Sky was pulling a trick on Nabu. No worries." Layla had joined her boyfriend as well as their friends. "Why don't we head for the water?" Helia helped her up, making sure to block Julian from her view.

"Why do you want her to come to the water? So you can drown her?" Julian asked.

Flora let loose a low growl. "Why is he here?" She demanded.

"Flora, come on. Nabu and the others will take care of it."

"I want Flora back and I'm going to her back."

"To hell you will. You cheated on her. She hates your guts and so does my entire family. Beat before I use my magic on you." Nabu threatened. Flora twisted loose of her boyfriend's grip. "Flora, stay back." He ordered.

"It's time I dealt with this bastard." Helia was taken back by the sudden cuss word that flew from his girlfriend's mouth. "Julian, where's your girlfriend?"

"I dumped her because I love you."

"Well guess what? I've got a boyfriend so you can go bye-bye." Flora told him. She smirked at him. "And don't doubt me because I have a few friends that will kick your butt clear past hell if you make a single move to touch me." Julian ignored her comment and approached her.

"You asked for it." Riven growled.

"No Riven. I will take care of him. He needs to learn not to mess with me." Flora told her friend.

"Helia, stop her!" Nabu called to his friend.

"Julian, if you don't get the hell away from here. I swear by god I will use all my powers to strangle you!" Flora yelled. "Let's go magic winx!" She shouted. "Climbing ivy vine!"

"Flora, no!" Nabu yelled. "Don't you remember? He's a wizard of the dark arts. That's how he managed to make you think he wasn't cheating on you. He's a wizard. Only another wizard can defeat him."

Layla whirled on her boyfriend. "Please tell me you're not serious about this. Are you nuts? If he's a wizard of the dark arts then none of us stand a chance without the teachers from both schools and possibly Cloud Tower." Layla told him.

"We are not bringing anyone else into this. This is my battle and mine alone." Flora told them.

"This is not just your battle Flora. I won't let you fight alone." Helia argued.

"Bloom, go get the headmaster and headmistresses. Alert them of the threat and hurry." Sky told his girlfriend. "Nabu, Flora, if you fight we're fighting with you."

"No Sky. I won't have anyone else get hurt because my ex is jealous of my relationships." Flora told him. "Everyone, just go have fun in the water. I'll take care of him."

"Not alone your not." Nabu told her. "You know what mom and dad would do to me if they found out I let you fight your ex alone. They'd ground me for a year and not let me see any of our friends let alone my girlfriend."

"How are they going to find out? We just have to keep it a secret for a while." Flora smirked. "Hey Musa, think one of your songs will get my point through his head?"

"I've got just the song Flo." Musa summoned some of her instruments and started singing. "Can you guys head to the water while I sing? Riven, you can stay if you want but Flora and Helia. Head to the water and have some fun chasing each other." She told her friends. They nodded and headed to the water. She began to sing the song again as she played her instruments. "Now beat it Julian before I use my powers on you and my boyfriend has to restrain me." She told him after she ended the song. Her headmistress and the headmaster arrived and she quickly explained the situation.

"Where are Helia and Flora?" Saladin demanded.

"They went to the water so he could drown her." Julian answered before Musa or Riven could reply.

"That's bull shit and if you say one more bad thing about my best friend's sister and her boyfriend. Your head will be clear in China by the time I'm done with you!" Riven growled. To prove his point he brought out his weapons. Flora managed to get out of Helia's grip and ran to her friend's side.

"Julian, if you want me come and get me!" Flora cart wheeled away from him. When she stood up her hair was blown to the side by the wind. "You can try all you want to win me back but it won't work." She told him calmly. Helia stood by the water and could only watch as his girlfriend calmly handle her ex. Her two piece swimsuit showed off her slender body and he couldn't help but smile. Nabu walked to his sister's side. "I can handle him on my own Nabu."

"That's what you said last time." He reminded her.


	6. All in a day's work

I don't own the winx club. Biggest wish but it's not true. Please review. I need to know what people think of my story. Gentle flames only. Reviews welcome. Criticism is welcome also. Sorry it jumps a bit in this chapter. I'm trying to fix it.

Previously on Falling in Love for the First Time: _"That's bull shit and if you say one more bad thing about my best friend's sister and her boyfriend. Your head will be clear in China by the time I'm done with you!" Riven growled. To prove his point he brought out his weapons. Flora managed to get out of Helia's grip and ran to her friend's side._

_"Julian, if you want me come and get me!" Flora cart wheeled away from him. When she stood up her hair was blown to the side by the wind. "You can try all you want to win me back but it won't work." She told him calmly. Helia stood by the water and could only watch as his girlfriend calmly handle her ex. Her two piece swimsuit showed off her slender body and he couldn't help but smile. Nabu walked to his sister's side. "I can handle him on my own Nabu."_

_"That's what you said last time." He reminded her._

Flora turned from her boyfriend. "You don't understand Helia. I have to go. Mother called a few hours ago and asked for my presence. I must return or I might be removed from the family for disobeying orders." She quickly lied. She stood up and headed for Alfea. She went up to her room and sighed. "I don't want to be betrayed again. I might as well go to the forest and hide until tomorrow." She transformed and flew to the forest. She flew behind the clouds thinking no one would see her but she was wrong.

Down below Helia got an urge to look up and by doing so he saw the very girl he was worried about flying behind the clouds. "I'll catch up in a few you guys." He called to his friends. They shrugged and continued on their way. He headed back to the forest and went to the place where he felt his girlfriend would be. When he got there just as he had suspected she was there. "Flora?"

Flora jumped at his voice. He let out a soft chuckle. "What? How did you know I would be here?"

"I had a hunch you would come here. This is where I helped you gather your papers and the letter." Flora blushed as she remembered that day. She had that very letter in her hands. "Have you given it to your parents yet?"

"Helia, I was actually intending to give it to you. I was very nervous at the time because I had just met you and I was trying to fight my feelings because I didn't want to be betrayed again. Here." She handed him the letter and ran into the forest.

He gently broke the seal and read through the letter. _Helia, please understand. When I first met you, I was very nervous around you. I didn't know what to think or say. Your drawings are truly amazing. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you Helia. If you don't feel the same way I understand. You wouldn't love a nature nerd like me anyway. If you don't feel the same way, don't say anything to me, just tell Nabu and he'll tell me. Nabu is actually my older brother and although he won't want to tell me. Please insist he tell me if you don't feel the same way. Hopefully it will be easier for both of us. Your secret admirer._ He read. "She thought I wouldn't feel the same way. She knows now that I do feel the same way but to think she didn't know when we first met." He said under his breath. He looked around for her but she was nowhere to be seen. "I better find her again."

Just then he heard a scream. "Get away from me! Somebody help me!"

"Flora!" He cried out. He called Nabu. "Nabu, Flora's in danger. I just heard her scream."

"Find her and protect her until I get there. Musa just heard her scream as well."

"Somebody please! Keep your hands off of me! Flower strength!" She screamed again. Helia took off running after he hung up.

"Flora, where are you!" He called.

"Helia, please don't come any closer. He's a rapist."

"MUSA, HURRY UP!" He yelled as he ran to his girlfriend's side. "Hold on Flora." He found her in an ally way with a strange man towering over her. "You leave her be!" He yelled as he ran at the man. The man looked his way just as his fist collided with the man's nose. "Get the hell away from my girlfriend before I strangle you!" Helia threatened.

"Your headmaster Saladin's grandson, aren't you? I've heard you're a pacifist. Pacifists don't know how to fight properly. You're nothing but a loser and a freak. The girl is mine." The man answered. He turned back to Flora. "Yes, the very beautiful girl shall be mine."

"You won't go near my sister." Nabu's strong voice told the man. "If you want to touch my sister you'll have to go through all 10 of us." His friends fanned out next to him. He placed his staff on the ground and with a protective look in his eyes pointed the end at the man. "Step away from my sister." He commanded. Helia ran to Flora and held her protectively.

"What are you? Some sort of warlock? The girl is mine. I found her. She's mine." The man started to approach Flora again.

Helia stood up angrily. "Stay away from my girlfriend before I beat the living daylights out of you." He warned. He got in his karate stance. "Just because I'm a pacifist doesn't mean I won't fight to protect the girl I love. I'm warning you. Don't mess with me when I'm protecting the girl I love or my friends." The man ignored him and continued to walk towards them at a quick pace. "I warned you. Don't say I didn't warn you." As the man approached Helia swung his fist around and connected with the man's cheek. He grabbed the man's arm and twisted it back. The man let out a cry of pain. Helia used his other hand to do a pressure point. He shoved the man backwards and kicked him in the stomach. "I warned you not to go near my girlfriend and you only ignored me. I don't want to see your face near here ever again otherwise I might just kill you!" He yelled at the man while pointing at the end of the ally way. "Get lost before I do something far worse." He growled. Flora was curled into a ball in a corner of the ally way. The man ran away in a hurry. Nabu ran to his sister.

"Are you alright sis?"

"I'm fine. It's just the way Helia reacted it started to scare me." She said softly. Helia wiped the sweat from his forehead and came over to his girlfriend.

"Flora, I didn't scare you did I?" His eyes showed his concern as he searched her eyes for any sign of fear or nervousness.

"I'm fine Helia. It's just when you started to cause him pain it started to scare me. You're a pacifist while I'm only a simple fairy who couldn't even defend herself."

"Flora, you're much more than a simple fairy. You're a princess, a beautiful teenager, and a very precious person to me. Don't ever think that just because I'm a pacifist and I don't believe in fighting, I won't fight to protect you or the others. Trust me, I may be a pacifist but more often than not pacifists are the best fighters around. We may not believe in fighting but we will fight to protect anyone who is close and dear to us. Don't ever doubt that I won't protect you because of what I believe. You did a great job defending yourself even though you were ambushed. I love you Flora and when ever I hear your voice shouting for help I will be by your side as fast as I possibly can. While I was running to your aid I was calling Nabu and explained to him what was going on." He told her softly. He looked deep into her emerald eyes and could see the fear about what had almost happened. He motioned for Nabu to take the others back to Alfea while he helped Flora calm down. Nabu nodded and told his friends they were going to leave for Alfea. They left after the girls made sure Flora was alright. "Flora, you're the most stunning, beautiful, smart, caring and more words than I could ever say. When I heard you yell for help my first thought was that you might have been injured. When you're in danger my beliefs are instantly set aside. I will do everything in my power to protect you always." He brushed back some of her bangs. "I've loved you since the day we met." He whispered as he caressed her cheek. He helped her up and held her in a close hug. He led her back to the school where they went directly to Fara Gonda's office. A lot of the girls tried to win his attention but he simply ignored them and held tighter to Flora's hand. Just then one of the more popular girls came up to him and batted her eye lashes at him.

"Say, aren't you Headmaster Saladin's grandson?" She asked.

"So what if I am? As you can see I'm busy at the moment. Maybe another time I'll get to know you." He answered politely.

"What ever you're doing I'm sure it's not as important as getting to know me. What are you doing with the school nerd anyway?"

Flora was used to this and let go of Helia's hand. "It's alright Helia. I'll tell the others you had to do something for a while." She started to walk into the school because she knew Claire would steal Helia's attention once she was inside. She paused at the doorway and turned back to see Helia staring after her confused. She counted down from ten and just like she knew would happen Claire tried to steal his attention.

"Look I'm sorry miss. But I have an important meeting with the headmistress and I don't appreciate the way you called my girlfriend a nerd. She happens to be part of the winx club and she happens to be a princess. I'd appreciate if you left us alone and stop batting your eye lashes at me because it won't work." He told Claire. He ran to catch up with Flora. "Are all the girls at this school like her?"

"It's true that most of them are like her sadly. She has a bunch of followers. Every time I come to school with a boy her natural beauty and her body always steal them away from me. That's why I've mostly given up on ever dating a guy with her around."

"Is that why you walked away when she came over?"

"Yeah, I was expecting you to be stolen away by her natural beauty but you actually surprised me when you stood up for me."

"You mean you let her call you a nerd in front of the entire school?"

"I'm used to it. She knows not to do it around the other girls because she's actually scared of them because of their powers except Tecna. She's not afraid to call me a nerd in front of Tecna because she thinks mine and Tecna's powers are the lamest powers and that we shouldn't have even been admitted to the school."

"I can't believe you actually let her put you down like that. Have you told Nabu about it?"

"No, I didn't want him to get involved with my problems. I'm just ashamed you had to hear it from her." They had reached Fara Gonda's office. "Don't say anything to Nabu please. He has enough to worry about with preparing to take the throne soon."

"I won't tell him but if she does that again, you must text message me immediately and I'll take it directly to Fara Gonda if I have to. I will not have you being put down like that. I will not stand for it. I simply won't."

"Helia, it's nothing to worry about. Really, you don't need to worry about it." Flora told him as she knocked.

"Come in Flora and Helia." She opened the door and took her seat next to her brother. "Okay first of all, why weren't we informed that Nabu and Flora were siblings?"

"We never told the others until Helia and Nabu told me about Helia's girlfriend from home." Flora answered before Nabu could. "Nabu told the others. I was intending to tell Helia in a letter I had written just after I had met Helia and Nabu transferred into Red Fountain." She told them quickly.

"What took you so long anyway sis? We saw you out in the courtyard but then you disappeared briefly." Flora turned away from her brother. "Helia, why isn't Flora telling us anything?"

"I promised her I wouldn't say anything." Helia answered.

"Just tell them Helia. I'll be in my room." Flora left the room and ran to her dorm. She fell onto her bed crying. Helia quickly explained what had happened outside. He ran to Flora's dorm and cradled her close as she cried.

"I'm right here Flora. I told you before we came back to the school. I love you like no other. You've given me a reason to fight. You've given me a reason to live. If my attention had been stolen by Claire I would have realized what I was missing by leaving you when it was too late. I would have lost my one true love if I had left you." He tilted her head so they're eyes met. "I love you for who you are inside not just because you're beautiful or stunning when you're in nature. I love you because you've brought out the side of me I never knew I had. You've brought out the best in me Flora and that's only one of thousands of reasons that I love you. Fara Gonda still needs to talk to us we need to head back to her office." He softly kissed her lips before standing. Flora softly touched the place he had kissed her and smiled happily. "There's that smile. Come on." He pulled her up and they ran back to Fara Gonda's office. When they got there, there was another person in there as well. Helia tightened his grip on Flora's hand when he saw who it was. "Why is she in here?" He asked his grandfather.

"She owes an apology to both you and Flora. Especially Flora."

"I will not apologize to a nerd like her." Claire stuck her nose in the air. "I don't care if she's a princess. Her powers are lamer than lame and so are Tecna's."

"Why you little…" Nabu stood up furiously.

"Who are you? Are you some sort of weird freak of a wizard?" Flora had tears in her eyes as Claire said these things. "You guys are all freaks and I refuse to take back my words because it's true. Bloom doesn't even have any real courage. Neither do any of the girls let alone the guys. Stella's a spoiled brat. Tecna's a technology geek. Musa's just a stupid tomboy. Layla thinks she's so athletic when she always uses her wings instead of running or walking. They're all a bunch of brats and freaks. Including the boys." The boys were steaming mad and so were some of the girls. Riven got up close to Claire's face. "Except you, you're kind of cute."

"For your information I could break your neck with a single twist of my wrist. Musa could blast you through the entire school and not have a single scratch on her. Both Stella and Bloom could burn you to ash. Sky happens to be a prince. Nabu is a prince. Timmy happens to be the best strategist in the entire school. And you dare to call us brats and freaks? I'll show you what this freak can do!" He growled. Musa sighed and pulled him back with Flora's help. "You better be glad my girlfriend and Flora are restraining me otherwise I would break your skinny little neck."

"Riven, that is enough. All of you sit down." Saladin ordered. The winx club glared at Claire.

"Claire, if you don't apologize this instant I will have to send you home and never admit you into this school again. You will be stripped of your powers, your friends and your status." Fara Gonda told her student. "I'm very disappointed in you. Girls, why don't you demonstrate what you can do for Claire? Boys, I'll create a small army of enemies for you to show Claire what you can really do."

"I'd rather not Headmistress. I think it'd be best if I left the school. Claire is mostly targeting me more than the other girls." Flora said sadly.

Nabu turned to his sister. "You wouldn't!" He exclaimed.

"I have no other choice." She told him.

"And I'll get your boyfriend." Claire laughed. Helia stiffened slightly. "He is one heck of a hunk."

"For your information I will not be dating you. Nor will Flora be leaving because I will personally escort you back to your realm and make sure you don't ever come back. I will not stand for you insulting their highnesses or my other friends. If you ever come back you will answer to me and I won't be very nice about it either." Helia told her stiffly.

"Oh come on darling. You're a pacifist. You wouldn't hurt a girl like me."

Helia smiled softly. "Helia, don't react. My decision has been made. I'm leaving the school for good." She left the room without a glance back and headed for her dorm to pack. She called up her parents. "Hey mom, school got out early. I'm heading home." She told her parents. "Nabu's going to stay and study with Saladin a little longer and then he'll join us at home. Alright, see you soon. Love you guys. Bye." She hung up and began to pack. She used magic to shrink her plants and placed them in her suitcase. Someone knocked on her door and didn't wait for her to respond. They opened the door and walked into her room. She knew who it was by the pattern of his walking. "Helia, it's no use. I've already called my parents. They're arranging for a plane to pick me up just outside the courtyard. It will be here within the hour. I'm packed now all I have to do is say good bye to the others and I'll be off."

"Flora, you don't have to go. Claire is just trying to get attention by making fun of you. Just ignore it. Flora, if you leave I'll probably never see you again. Even if you visit, it won't the same. The winx club won't be the same without you. Please stay."

"But my parents…"

"Tell them the truth. Since you're a princess I'm sure they'll do something about Claire making fun of you." Flora sighed.

"It's not that easy Helia. There's a bunch of paper work that I'll have to do. Claire lives on my planet and her parents are the biggest supporters of my parents being the rulers. If we lose them because of me my parents will disinherit me." She explained. Someone else knocked on the door. "Come in." She called.

"Flora, don't tell me you're actually leaving." Nabu told his sister.

"I don't have much choice. Claire's parents are mom and dad's biggest supporters for them as rulers. If we lose her parents mom and dad will disinherit me. You know it as well as I do. I called them up a few minutes ago and a plane is coming to pick me up within the hour."

"Flora, tell them the truth. Even if we lose Claire's parents support we still have other major supporters."

"But none support mom and dad more than her family." Nabu looked at Helia for help.

"I already tried." He told his friend.

"I'm calling mom and telling her to call the plane back. Your not leaving with your training incomplete Flora. Fara Gonda's request." Nabu called his parents and explained everything. "All in all both Helia and I are getting tired of Claire's attitude towards the girls and especially Flora. Apparently Claire has teased and taunted Flora since the beginning of the school year."

"I'll alert her parents and make sure they give her some discipline. Why does she think that if we lose their support because of her we'll disinherit her? That would never happen. She's your mother's favorite child. Her mother died when she was little and she didn't have any sisters so she had no one to pamper her with makeup or girly games. That's why she always takes the chance to dress Flora up when there's an important ball. Speaking of, your coronation is coming up soon. Have you found a suitable girl yet?"

"Yes Father. Her name is Princess Layla of Tides. She's a close friend of Flora's and part of the winx club."

"Good choice. You intend to bring her to the ball?"

"Of course Father. I wouldn't have it any other way." Nabu talked to his father a while longer before hanging up. "Father understands the situation Flora. Mom wouldn't disinherit you even if her life depended on it. Oh and my coronation is coming up. I have to choose my wife at the ball."

"Not another one. Mom is just about as bad as Stella is when it comes to getting us perfect for a fancy occasion."

"You can't blame her. She didn't have any sisters or a mother to pamper her when she was growing up. Her mother died when she was little and she had only brothers who were always rough housing around the palace and probably never played with her."

"We need to go shopping!" Helia raised an eyebrow at his friends as they grumbled about it. "Oh come on girls. It's not that bad."

"It is when you want to buy every outfit in the store!" Layla exclaimed.

"I'm going into the forest. I need to think about some things. I need to be alone. Send a text message to me if you guys need anything." Flora grabbed some notebooks and headed out of her dorm.

"Now's your chance Helia. Go after her." Nabu nudged his friend.

"She said she wanted to be alone. I'm going to respect that."

"Helia, I know her. When she says she wants to be alone, she usually means she wants someone to talk to."

"How does that work though? She said she wanted to be alone. How does that mean she wants someone to talk to? If she wanted someone to talk to why didn't she just say so?"

Riven face palmed himself. "Helia, girls don't like to say outright that they need or want someone to talk to. I should know my girlfriend did that all the time when we were first dating."

Musa hit his arm. "That was supposed to stay secret!" She hissed at him.

"I'm just trying to help out our stubborn headed friends. Helia, you seriously need to go after her. Use an excuse if you have to just go after her."

"She said she wanted to be alone. I'm going to respect her privacy."

Amore sighed softly. "Helia, as the pixie of love, I'm able to see when people are truly in love and what they're feelings are. Flora has been lonely for far too long. Even Chatta agrees that she's been done in the dumps until she met you. Chatta has never seen her fairy as shy as she is when she's around you. I know true love when I see it and the feelings between the two of you are so strong. I've never seen a stronger bond in any of the fairies I've known. But you have to believe in true love in order to see it. It's your choice if you go after her or not but I can tell by the look in her eyes that she really wanted you to offer to go with her."

Chatta flew over to her friend. "Besides Claire knows Flora is a princess and knowing that stuck up snob she's friends with the Trix. I don't want to know what the Trix will do when they get their hands on Flora."

Helia went to the balcony suddenly and listened carefully. After a few seconds of listening he ran out the door and ran out of the courtyard. He headed into the forest after pausing to listen again. "That ain't good." Nabu muttered.

"You got that right Nabu. Flora's in trouble. Let's go girls!"

"WINX ENCHANTIX!"

"Wait here boys. We'll be back."

"No way! We're coming with you!" Sky told them.

"If you insist. But try to keep up. We'll fly ahead." Musa told them. They flew out the window while the boys rushed outside and followed them. Musa was ahead of the group and used her special powers to listen. She heard the sound of crying and blasts being fired. She didn't know who was crying or why but she knew those blast patterns. "My suspicions are confirmed. The Trix have attacked Flora and Helia." She thought to herself. She put on a burst of speed and raced ahead. Riven saw this and knew his fairy was onto a lead.

"Musa's heard something. Let's move, move, move!" He yelled at his friends. "Use you damn skateboards if you have to just get a move on!" He kicked his boots into gear and took off into the air. He landed when he found his girlfriend kneeling next to his fallen comrade. "What happened? Where's Flora?" He demanded immediately.

"They took her. They said they're going to drain her powers out of her and leave her helpless and weak. I tried to protect her. I failed. I failed as a hero and I failed as a boyfriend." Helia whispered. "I hate being this weak. You know what, screw this attitude. I'm not giving up on Flora. Not when I promised her I would protect her always. No more mister nice guy. This time I'm battling for the sake of Nabu and my sanity." Helia stood up and took off in the direction the witches had gone. Musa shrugged and ran after him.

"Sure, leave me to be the messenger to her brother." He muttered. His friends arrived a few minutes afterwards.

"Where are Helia, Flora and Musa?" Nabu demanded.

"Flora was kidnapped by the Trix. Helia was mad at himself and then stormed after them and Musa went with him as backup. They left me to tell you guys the news."

"Damn! If Helia gets mad chaos will be happening. Do you have any idea how hard it is to calm him down when he's mad? His grandfather will have to magically restrain him. LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" Nabu took off after his friends. He found the witches battling his comrade and friend. He chanted a spell and swirled his staff. "By the power of the ocean and by the power of light, be gone from this world. Go back to the place where you came from. Never will we see your faces; never will we hear your voices. Be gone from here I say. BE GONE!" He shouted. The witches were thrown far into the distance. Nabu ran to his sister. "Flora, are you alright?" He scanned her quickly searching for any injuries. "I told you Helia. You should have gone after her when we told you too. If you had she wouldn't have been kidnapped in the first place."

"Well sorry if she said she wanted to be alone. If she says she wants to be alone I'm going to respect her wishes by leaving her alone." Helia argued.

"If you were a real hero you would have known never to leave a princess or a fairy on her own. Especially if they have enemies like the Trix."

"What do you expect? I'm only a beginner. I only just transferred into Red Fountain. I don't have that much experience!" Helia shouted back. Flora was in a tight ball near the trees as her boyfriend and brother argued.

"Then why did you transfer in the first place?"

"Because my grandfather insisted upon it. When my grandfather insists I do something I don't have much choice but to do it! Why didn't you go after her? She's your sister!"

"She's your girlfriend! I had to deal with Claire in the office while you tried and failed to calm her down."

"I've only been dating her for two weeks! I don't know her that well. If you're so clever why don't you take care of her?"

"Because that's your job. I've got wizard training and I have to check on my kingdom every day."

"You think that's hard enough? I have to have private lessons from Cordatora to catch up with you guys. I have to draw in order to focus on my homework because it relaxes me and when I'm relaxed I get my homework done faster. I often have to meditate after lessons in order to relax my muscles from the intense training I have to go through."

Their friends found them arguing in the clearing. Riven shook his head in amazement. "ENOUGH!" He yelled. "Can you guys stop arguing for five minutes? For god's sake Helia, your girlfriend is in tears. Damn it! She doesn't need you and her brother arguing. She needs your comfort right now. You think you have it bad. The girls are often away on missions for classes and aren't able to see us the entire time they're away. Flora is always being teased by Claire; she's constantly under pressure to get notes during class. You think we get intense training, the girls have it a lot worse because they have to train to be guardian fairies of their home planet. On top of being a princess Flora is also the guardian fairy of her planet. So not only does she have to take care of her people but she has to protect them as well. You have no idea the kind of stresses the girls deal with. So just shut up both of you!" He told them. "Even Sky and I don't argue like you two do. If you guys can't be friends then maybe you should stop and think about how your fighting affects other people. Like your friends and girlfriends! Flora, let's get you back to Alfea. We'll leave these two to think over what they've done. I won't stand for seeing any of the girls in tears. If I hear the two of you arguing again I swear I will put duct tape over your mouths if I have to!" Riven helped his friend up and Musa ran to catch up with him as he pulled Flora away from the two arguing men. Riven left Musa and Flora at Alfea and went back to his dorm. "Damn, I hate the constant fighting we have to do. But it's all in a day's work I suppose." He muttered as he fell onto his bed and fell asleep.


	7. author's note

Hey, I just want to say thank you to all who have reviewed. Chapter 7 will be up soon. The suggestions for chapter 7 will be used. I think I may have them in chapter 8. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY IF YOU CONTINUE REVIEWING! Thank you so much for the encouragement. Please check out my profile if you want more news about possible stories. Flora and Helia so deserve some attention! Peace out people!


	8. chapter 7: what happened to vacation?

I don't own the winx club. Biggest wish but it's not true. If I did own winx club the witches would have been defeated a long time ago. Please review. I need to know what people think of my story. Gentle flames only. Reviews welcome.

Previously on Falling in Love for the First Time: _"ENOUGH!" He yelled. "Can you guys stop arguing for five minutes? For god's sake Helia, your girlfriend is in tears. Damn it! She doesn't need you and her brother arguing. She needs your comfort right now. You think you have it bad. The girls are often away on missions for classes and aren't able to see us the entire time they're away. Flora is always being teased by Claire; she's constantly under pressure to get notes during class. You think we get intense training, the girls have it a lot worse because they have to train to be guardian fairies of their home planet. On top of being a princess Flora is also the guardian fairy of her planet. So not only does she have to take care of her people but she has to protect them as well. You have no idea the kind of stresses the girls deal with. So just shut up both of you!" He told them. "Even Sky and I don't argue like you two do. If you guys can't be friends then maybe you should stop and think about how your fighting affects other people. Like your friends and girlfriends! Flora, let's get you back to Alfea. We'll leave these two to think over what they've done. I won't stand for seeing any of the girls in tears. If I hear the two of you arguing again I swear I will put duct tape over your mouths if I have to!" Riven helped his friend up and Musa ran to catch up with him as he pulled Flora away from the two arguing men. Riven left Musa and Flora at Alfea and went back to his dorm. "Damn, I hate the constant fighting we have to do. But it's all in a day's work I suppose." He muttered as he fell onto his bed and fell asleep._

The next morning she was woken up to someone shaking her. "Flora. Flora, wake up. Some thing's happened to Helia and Nabu. Layla just tried to call Nabu but he didn't answer." Flora shot out of bed and ran for the clearing where she had last seen her brother and boyfriend. They were nowhere to be found.

"Please don't let them be hurt. Mother and Father will never forgive me. HELIA! NABU!" She yelled. "Come on you two. Please answer me! HELIA! NABU! Damn it you two. Why did you have to start arguing?" She sat down and started meditating. "Mother Earth, I'm begging you, show me the path my loved ones have gone. Show me the way they have gone. Through air or land, show me the way. Please, I'm begging you." A path appeared before her. She called Layla. "Layla, come quick. Mother Earth is showing me where they went. Come quick and bring the other girls. Grab the guys. We have to hurry. I'm going after them. Have Tecna and Timmy track my phone." Flora hung up and transformed. She followed the path and soon found the two heroes battling each other. "What is going on? Stop fighting, both of you!" She yelled. She landed between them. Then she realized there was something different about their eyes. "No, not the same spell Valtor used on the headmaster and headmistresses. No, not again." She shoved them apart and set a barrier between them. She called Layla. "Layla, get here now! Both our boyfriends are under the same spell Valtor used on the headmaster and headmistresses. I set a barrier between them but with Nabu's powers and Helia's stubbornness it probably won't last for long."

"We're on our way now. Timmy just sent for Fara Gonda and Saladin. We're reaching your location now."

"I'll send up a magic burst so you can locate me easier. I'll see you soon. Do hurry Layla."

"We are Flora. See you soon." They hung up and Flora sent a burst of magic into the air. As her friends arrived so did Valtor.

"I see we have visitors. Boys, why haven't you destroyed them yet?"

"Stop right there Valtor. Girls, cast the spell that will release the boys I'll deal with Valtor." Flora's eyes turned to a deep shade of green. She had a look that said 'don't mess with me. I'm very dangerous.' The girls quickly surrounded the two boys and twirled in circles around them as they chanted a spell.

"Release your prisoners, spell of evil. Give them back all that was theirs. Return them to their friends and family. Give them back to us we say. Spell of evil, betrayal for which you were cast. Be gone from these heroes. Give them back to us we say. Be gone from this world, spell of betrayal. We will hunt you down and destroy you if you return again. Go, be gone, and hit the road away from all the realms of this world. Neither realm nor Earth will you bother again. Go, be gone from here. Give us back the heroes!" They shouted. Helia and Nabu were released from the spell.

They were both confused and Nabu had to lean on his staff to stable himself. Flora saw her boyfriend sway and fall to his knees. "Girls, destroy Valtor. I have to get these two away from here." She told her friends as Fara Gonda and Saladin arrived. They hurried to the two heroes sides. Then they caught sight of Valtor.

"Flora, we called your parents and have arranged for you, your brother and your friends to take a long vacation to Andros and Linepha. A plane is waiting for you on the landing strip at Red Fountain. Go quickly and wait for your friends with Nabu and Helia. Make sure they rest and then explain to them slowly what happened. We and your friends will handle Valtor." Flora nodded.

"Riven, help me get Nabu back to Red Fountain. I can handle Helia." Flora called to her friend. Riven nodded and helped her with Nabu. They got them back to Red Fountain and onto the ship. Riven went back to help the others against his better judgment of leaving Flora alone with the two boys since having seen her last reaction to them fighting and arguing. "I'll be fine Riven. I'll cast a sleeping spell on them and then when they wake up hopefully you guys will be back and you can help me restrain them if they start fighting again."

"Alright. Be careful. Valtor may suddenly decide to attack you since you're alone with two heroes that don't like each other at the moment."

"I'll be fine. I've got Red Fountain to help me if he does decide to attack." Flora reassured her friend. "Nabu hasn't trained me in martial arts for nothing."

"You had better text me the minute he attacks you."

"Don't worry Riven. Go help the others or do I need to drag you there with vines?" With that threat Riven took off back to his friends. Flora got her brother and boyfriend to bed in separate rooms. Once that was accomplished she cast a sleeping spell on both of them and went into the cockpit to await her friends.

"Your highness, would you like anything to eat or drink?" The pilot asked.

"Yes, just something calming. I'm a bit stressed right now and kind of worried." The pilot nodded, bowed and hurried off. He brought back an herbal tea. "Thank you." Flora took the drink carefully and as she took small sips she was calmed. She finished the tea and the pilot took it away. She went to check on the two men. Helia was just waking up when she entered. He looked really confused.

"How did I get here?" He asked out loud.

"No welcome for your girlfriend?" Flora teased.

Helia shot out of bed and surprised her by kissing her. "I don't know why we didn't follow the others when they left after Riven took you back. We still argued and then we fought and then we both blacked out. The next thing I knew I was aroused and told that Valtor was attacking Alfea. I immediately got ready to fight to protect you but when you and the others didn't appear I feared the worse and started attacking Valtor."

"You realize you were really attacking Nabu except you were both under a spell right?"

"I was really attacking Nabu? He'll never forgive me now." Helia sat back down on the bed.

"Calm down, Helia. Stop worrying. Why don't you come with me to check on Nabu? I cast a sleeping spell on the two of you so you could get some better rest. We're on a plane ready to take off for a vacation Saladin and Fara Gonda both ordered all of us on. When the others get here we'll take off and head for Andros and Linepha. Since my parents had two kids they're deciding that we each get one of the kingdoms. I get Linepha and Nabu gets Andros. Of course because I'm younger than Nabu, I have to wait a while longer before I can take the throne of Linepha. Come on. Nabu is probably really confused." Flora and Helia headed down the hall to Nabu's room. Flora knocked on the door. "Nabu, it's Flora. Helia and I are coming in alright?"

"Come on in sis. Helia can come in too."

The couple entered. "How are you feeling? Some of those moves you threw at each other were pretty harsh."

"I'm feeling a lot better except for the fact that I'm really confused."

Flora quickly explained what had happened. "Should I leave you two to sort out your differences or do I need to be in here to separate you two in case you start fighting again?"

"We'll be fine. We kind of got our differences cleared up last night before we blacked out."

"If I hear yelling both of you will be knocked out and it will be several days before you wake up."

"Flora, we're back." Riven called.

"I'm in Nabu's room Riven." Flora answered. Riven entered and watched his two friends warily. "I explained to them what had happened and they're going to sort out their differences. I'll go tell the pilot we're ready for takeoff."

Helia's POV

I watched as Flora walked out of the room and headed for the cockpit. After a few minutes she came back. "We're taking off. We need to get to our seats and buckle in." She told us. We all followed her to the main cabin. We sat down in the seats and buckled in. As soon as we took off Flora and Nabu went to the cockpit to give the pilot the directions to where we were to go. When they got back Stella almost immediately started complaining.

"Why didn't we get to pack anything? I don't have the right clothes." She complained.

"Stella, be quiet please." Brandon told her. I glanced at Flora and saw her eyes change from happy and stress free to slightly annoyed and getting more annoyed every time Stella complained. Nabu apparently saw this as well and glanced at me.

I nodded and unbuckled. I pulled Flora to the back of the plane to calm her down. We entered the room I had been in when I first woke up and pulled her to the bed. We sat down and she suddenly burst out crying. _What the heck? She never cries. I hope I didn't do something wrong._ I thought. She cried into my shoulder, soaking my shirt. I didn't care. I didn't care about anything when the girl I loved was crying or hurt. I rubbed her back and held her close. "Shush love, I'm right here. I'm right here my rose petal. I'm right here." I whispered as I rubbed her back. I gently rocked her as she cried. "Flora, what's wrong?"

"Why did you guys have to argue yesterday? I cried myself to sleep last night because I was worried about what Nabu would do to you. You know how he's protective of me. He could have seriously injured you."

"I'll try not to argue with him again. That's a promise." I whispered soothingly. Nabu knocked on the door and I told him to come in.

"We're landing on Linepha soon. Wait, why is she crying?"

"She's crying because we argued yesterday and she was worried that we might seriously hurt each other. She cried herself to sleep last night. We really need to learn not to argue around her."

"Or how about not at all? You two arguing didn't only affect Flora. If I hadn't gotten out of there with Flora I probably would have done worse to the two of you than you could have done to each other." Riven told us from behind Nabu. "The pilot says to get back to our seats. We're landing in 2 minutes." He added before walking back to his seat next to Musa.

"We better go then." Flora and I stood up and followed Nabu back to our seats. Flora wiped her tears away and got ready to see her parents again. "Girls, be aware, our parents don't take kindly to technology or rudeness. Try to be on your best behavior please." She aimed the last comment at Stella.

"Flora, I didn't upset you earlier did I?"

"No, I was just stressed from what happened yesterday." Flora answered calmly. Everyone got buckled and we landed. "Nabu, we better change. You know how mom and dad are when we're not in our royal clothes."

"Don't I know it. Let's go change. I hope you brought your best dress."

"I am so tempted to hit you right now Nabu. Why wouldn't I bring my best dress?" She asked in a low tone. "Oh and Stella, Fara Gonda had all our clothes packed in an instant when she found out she was needed earlier. She figured it was something to do with what happened yesterday and she decided to send us on a vacation which we need." Flora told her friend. "Our clothes were sent ahead by portal." She added. "Oh and the shopping is fantastic, the designers are amazingly talented. You'll love it here." She added as she went to change into her dress.

No POV

"We're going shopping tomorrow!" Stella squeaked. Everyone groaned at the fact. "New realm, new styles, new wardrobe updates." She added. Brandon sighed and rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Please don't make us carry the bags again Stella. Those things get heavy after a while." Brandon told her.

At that moment Flora and Nabu chose to return. Their counterparts' jaws dropped to the floor. "No need to worry about that Brandon. We've got carts that we can take all over the place and we've got a limo with lots of space that can follow us so we don't have to carry the bags everywhere." She told her friends.

"Sweet!" Stella giggled happily.

"Let's go. Our parents are waiting inside the airport." Nabu told them after hanging up.

"You could have told me they just called. I wanted to tell them something. Now I'll have to wait." Flora stuck her tongue out at her brother. He ruffled her hair playfully. "Oh you are so going down Nabu. You know I hate it when you do that!" She warned him. She got off the plane and headed inside. She spotted her parents. "Mother, Father! We're here!" She called. Her parents ran to her and scooped her into a giant hug. "Uh, mother, father, I can't breathe." She said softly.

"We were so worried when Fara Gonda called to tell us you needed a vacation because of something that had happened recently. Where's Nabu?" Her father demanded.

"I'm right here Father." Nabu answered. Flora had fixed her hair before she entered the airport.

"There you are my boy. Welcome home son." Their parents crushed him in a hug as they had done to their daughter. Flora giggled and waved her friends over.

"Over here you guys!" She called.

"The limo waits outside. Flora, there's a council meeting tomorrow." Her father told her.

"Wait, what?" She asked as her friends walked over to them. "I thought Nabu had to go to those."

"On Andros yes he does. But because you're the heir to this throne and the council meeting is on Linepha, you need to go."

Flora sighed. "Yes Father."

"They're not that bad sis. I'll only do the castle and the town. You can do the forest and the gardens. Deal?"

"Alright. Thanks Nabu."

"I don't want to get stuck around you when you go all hyper because you're in your element."

"Hey, that's not true!"

"Yes it is Flora." Layla told her.

"Nabu, Flora, do introduce your friends."

"Mother, Father, this is Prince Sky of Eraklion, Princess Bloom of Sparks, Princess Stella of Solaria, Squire Brandon of Eraklion; he's also Prince Sky's bodyguard and best friend. Over there is Riven, next to him is Musa, next to her is Tecna, then Timmy, next to him is Flora's boyfriend, Helia and next to Helia is my girlfriend Princess Layla of Tides. Helia is Headmaster Saladin's grandson." Everyone bowed or curtsied to the king and queen. Flora giggled at Riven's expression of distaste.

"Well let's be on our way. Fara Gonda has already sent your clothes ahead and they've been settled into your rooms. We'll show you to your rooms and let you get settled in. Dinner will be in an hour." The queen told them. "I assume you're all tired from your journey; the tour will wait until tomorrow when you're all fully rested and full of energy." They headed outside. As they walked outside Nabu and Flora spotted some of their childhood friends.

"Nabu, are they who I think they are?" Flora whispered to her brother as she pointed at two couples.

"By jove, it is them." He whispered back. The two couples looked their way and their eyes widened in shock. They hurried over and while the guys did their greeting with Nabu the girls squealed with Flora.

"Where have you been Flora? It's been years since we last saw you!" Her two friends demanded.

"I've been at Alfea, school for fairies. These are my friends from school. The guys are Nabu's friends from his school. Our headmistress and headmaster ordered us on a vacation and what better place than Linepha for a calming and relaxing vacation. Except for the council meeting tomorrow but that's not going to put a downer on my mood."

"Are you still single?" One of them asked.

"Nope, not anymore." Flora snuggled against Helia's chest as he came to stand next to her. "This is Helia, Headmaster Saladin's grandson. Headmaster Saladin is the headmaster of Nabu's school. Helia's more pacifist than fighter but you don't want to get him mad. You think Nabu could get mad when we were kids I think Helia is twice as bad if I'm in danger. Though by far Riven is the worse when one of us, the guys or one of the girls or worse Musa or I is hurt. It takes all the guys plus Nabu's restraining magic to hold him back when we're hurt."

"Whatever Fl… I mean your highness." Riven quickly caught himself when Nabu shot him a look. Flora giggled.

"You guys are friends; you don't have to call us your highness unless we're in the palace or near guards. Our guards are especially strict on the people who don't call us your highness even though Nabu and I don't like the formal names."

"Flora, can we at least window shop right now? I've got to get a preview of the clothes."

Flora giggled again at her parents expressions. "Mother, Father, Princess Stella is a well known fashion expert. She adores shopping and even though it gets on our nerves at times it's a part of her because it keeps her mind off of what's going on in Solaria." She explained. Stella's expression saddened. "I didn't mean to bring it up Stella. I've never told my parents about what's going on."

"It's alright. I'm going to have to deal with the fact even though I don't want to admit it." Stella crossed her arms and looked down at the ground.

"What do you mean? What's going on in Solaria?" Flora's mother demanded as they walked to the limo.

Flora glanced at her blond friend. Stella nodded sadly and buried her eyes in Brandon's arm. He stopped for a minute to hold her close and soothe her. "Her parents are divorced. Every time there's a holiday break at school she always dreads it because both parents want her to visit them but if she goes to one the other will be sad and she can't decide who to go to. Which is why I usually choose to spend holiday's with her instead of coming back home." Flora explained. The girls surrounded their friend and gave her a group hug. Stella giggled and smiled again. The boys just smiled at each other as they let the girls do their thing to cheer up their saddened friend. Everyone climbed into the limo. The guys sitting with their girlfriends while Nabu and Flora sat next to each other with their counterparts on either side of them. When they got to the palace Flora ran eagerly inside. She ran to her room and opened her balcony doors. Her friends were close behind her. "It's so good to be home." She said as she jumped onto her bed. "Rose Petal!" She called as she grabbed her favorite stuffed animal and hugged it close. Just then her pet tiger came running into the room and jumped on her. "Hey girl, I've missed you too." Flora laughed as her pet licked her face. "Come on Rose Petal, off the bed." She snapped her fingers a few times near the floor to demonstrate her meaning. Her tiger leaped off the bed and sat loyally next to her bed. Flora laughed and changed into some running clothes in her bathroom. Her friends could only stare at the beautiful creature Flora called Rose Petal. When she came out she snapped her fingers and Rose Petal came to her side. "Good girl. You're such a good girl." Flora knelt down and scratched her pet's ear. "Let's go running Rose Petal. Nabu will show you your rooms. I'm going to go running with Rose Petal." With that she got up and headed out the door with the tiger close behind her.

Nabu laughed softly at his sister's tactics. "She loves that tiger almost as much she loves the gardens. Rose Petal has been her loyal pet and protector since she was a young child and she was a young tiger kitten. They have a bond so close knit that when mother said she needed to get declawed because she kept tearing up the carpets with her claws, Flora cried and threw a fit for a week until mother finally gave up trying to get her declawed."

"Okay, I'm curious. What did Flora look like when she was little?" Helia asked curiously.

"There are no words that could describe how adorable she was when she was little." Nabu led them to his room where he pointed at his favorite photos of his sister. "These are my favorite pictures of her. That one is of when she was first born and she first came back to the palace from the hospital. I was 8 or 9 at the time and adored her. I spoiled her rotten in her first years. But as she grew older mother and father said to lay off the spoiling so she didn't grow up to be a stuck up brat. Thankfully I did and she's the beautiful, kind hearted woman we know now." Flora came back up and figured her friends were in her brother's room. She walked in with her tiger close behind her. When she saw Helia looking at the pictures of her when she was young she ran back to her room and hid under her covers. Her tiger was confused and followed her. Her tiger pounced on her and Flora couldn't help but laugh.

"Rose Petal, get off the bed." She said sternly. Helia walked in to find his girlfriend's pet tiger licking her face. "Rose Petal, get off the bed now." She repeated. The tiger licked her face one last time before jumping from the bed. Flora got out of the covers and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Flora, why did you run away?"

"It's just Nabu is probably telling you some embarrassing stories about when we were younger."

"He actually hasn't told us any yet. He just pointed at some very adorable pictures of you when you were younger." Flora blushed.

Just then her tiger tensed and moved to stand in front of them. The tiger growled at the balcony. "Rose Petal, what's wrong girl?" Flora asked softly. "Rose Petal, everything is fine. There's no need to worry Rose Petal." She told her pet. Helia suddenly tensed. Flora immediately noticed this. "Helia, what's wrong?"

"There are two other people in here besides us." He answered slowly. "Judging from how they're standing, they're ready to pounce and from the way the others were standing back in Nabu's room, they won't hear us until it's too late."

"Not if I can reach the alarm button in the wall." Flora replied. She paused and listened to the plants. "Julian and Claire. I should have known." She said to herself. Before they could move however Julian cast a spell and they were bound and her tiger was turned into a kitten. "Rose Petal!" She cried out.

"Shut up princess." Claire sneered. Julian snapped his fingers and ropes were attached to the ropes around their hands. He took the ropes and handed Helia's to Claire. "Now I get to have your boyfriend. Sucks for you, you good for nothing, pathetic brat." She taunted her.

"Don't underestimate her witch." Helia growled. "If I know our friends they'll come looking for us. Nabu and I may argue but that doesn't mean he hates me."

"Julian, can we silence them?" Claire looked at the man next to her. He nodded and snapped his fingers. Flora tried to move closer to Helia but Julian yanked her away. Julian said a spell and they disappeared. The kitten they left behind scratched at her mistress's door until her master opened the door. While Nabu roared with fury Julian, Claire and their prisoners were already far away. Julian chained them up on opposite walls.

"You won't get away with this." Flora yelled when her mouth was released from the gag. "My parents and my friends will search everywhere for us. When they find us I won't hesitate to order your arrest and your death." Julian slapped her.

"Don't touch her." Helia yelled at him.

"So, the pitiful commoner who claims to be the grandson of the great Headmaster Saladin has fallen in love with a princess."

"What does it matter to you if we're in love or not? Leave her be." Claire smirked and lifted his chin and kissed him. Flora gasped and looked away. Claire only smiled and kissed him more. When she broke the kiss Helia glared at her. "Bitch." He growled. "If my hands were free, you wouldn't know what hit you." He added. "Don't try that again or when you release me to torture me I will do worse than what her brother could ever do to you. I will slowly break every bone in your body. I will make you suffer more than you could ever make either me or Flora suffer. Once I have broken every bone in your body, I will slowly, very, very, very slowly suffocate you with my laser strings. I will make you suffer as you have made Flora suffer. What you have done to her is unforgivable."

"Save it baby. You're only a pacifist. You wouldn't hurt a girl like me."

Helia growled at the nickname. "Oh wouldn't I? When I met Flora I felt an instant connection to her. She is my reason I became the hero I am. She is my reason to live; she is my reason to fight. You harm one hair on her or even think about deflowering her I swear on my hero's honor I will make you suffer." Flora looked up as he said this. "If you're going to keep us separate, let me say this to her," Helia looked up and met Flora's eyes. "Flora, I know you're curious as to why I'm saying this. I'm saying this because when I met you I felt a connection to you that was so strong that when I thought about going back to art school my conscience told me this was my chance to have true love after what happened with my ex girlfriend. I stayed because my instinct told me you needed to be protected at all cost. I stayed because no matter how hard I tried to fight my conscience, my instinct and my attraction to you, they won. I love you Flora. Our love is like the sun above us. It will never stop shining. Our love is as strong as the mighty oak that we used to climb to get away from Stella and her shopping days for the dances. We may be far apart but this love, our love is so strong that we are able to pretend there isn't any distance between us. Even if we are forced to cheat on each other like we are now, our love will never end. This event will only make our love stronger. There are many things I wish I could have done before this but there is one thing I'm glad I did. I told you my feelings and now that our love is so strong, nothing can break us apart. Nothing; not a thousand cannon balls neither a thousand swords. When I say I will remain loyal to you and you alone I mean every word. I will always protect you, always." He told her. Julian smiled at this new information.

Back home Nabu was pacing his sister's room. "Damn it! Who could have taken them? From the traces of magic they didn't get a chance to put up a fight. Flora was behind Helia so he tried to protect her and then Rose Petal was in front of both of them." Nabu picked up the kitten and stroked her fur. She meowed at him. "I know Rose Petal. You're not the only one worried." He looked out the window and sighed. "Be safe my little flower princess. Be safe."


	9. chapter 8: trapped and rescued

I don't own the winx club. Biggest wish but it's not true. If I did own winx club the witches would have been defeated a long time ago. Please review. I need to know what people think of my story. Gentle flames only. Reviews welcome.

Previously in Falling in Love for the First Time: _Back home Nabu was pacing his sister's room. "Damn it! Who could have taken them? From the traces of magic they didn't get a chance to put up a fight. Flora was behind Helia so he tried to protect her and then Rose Petal was in front of both of them." Nabu picked up the kitten and stroked her fur. She meowed at him. "I know Rose Petal. You're not the only one worried." He looked out the window and sighed. "Be safe my little flower princess. Be safe."_

Finally in Flora's POV

Back at Julian and Claire's hideout Helia was doing his best to take the pain. I looked away so I wouldn't have to witness his beating. Julian saw this and slapped me. "If you value your life you will watch the entire thing." He told me.

"I won't let you get away with this."

"Oh princess, I already have."

"Don't call me princess. My name is Flora." I hissed. "Helia and Nabu are the only ones allowed to have pet names for me."

"Well then why don't you join him?" Julian laughed as he released my chains. I ran to Helia and softly touched my nose to his. "If you love him, why don't you beg for us to torment you instead of him?"

"Because I won't need to do that; there's one thing you don't know Julian. I am the fairy of Nature. Being in this cave only strengthens my powers. Believe me Julian. I am not a force to be reckoned with." Before I had a chance to attack Julian had me suspended in the air and then back on my wall and in chains. "You think this will hold me back from using my powers to kill you? You thought wrong Julian. I am a guardian fairy and if it wasn't for Helia I wouldn't be where I am now. He was a major part of my becoming a guardian fairy and one of my duties as a guardian fairy is to protect the innocent. That is exactly what I intend to do." Julian slapped me multiple times and I could feel blood running down my chin from my bleeding lip. "That doesn't affect me. I've dealt with worse."

"We'll see if you're willing to become my wife after a week of no food or water." Julian laughed as my expression fell. "We'll see how you like spending a week without seeing Helia. He'll be going through the same thing as you will and Claire will be taunting him with food and water. We'll break the two of you eventually."

"You can try all you want but we've been on harder missions than this." Helia answered calmly. "Like I said before, our bond of love is so strong nothing can break our bond. Not even you trying to force us to cheat on each other. You won't win. Our friends won't let you."

"Well you see Helia. Your friends don't know where you are. I have a force field around us and when someone gets within ten feet of it they'll get shocked."

"Tecna and Timmy will figure out a way. They always do." I said confidently. A faint breeze blew back my hair and I heard my brother's words. _Be safe my flower princess. Be safe._ "I knew my brother wouldn't give up on us. He probably has all the guards he can spare looking for us right now. We have quite an army even though Linepha is a planet of pacifists. If their home is threatened they are willing to fight. Our friends won't go down without a fight. Ever since our first year they have been loyal to the end. The boys have been by our sides through every battle with our enemies. They will not forsake us. If Nabu has his way he will search to the ends of the realms for us. I know him Julian. He will not forsake us." My eyes held determination and confidence in my friends. "As we speak Nabu is sending out search parties for us with someone who is advanced in magic to protect them against you or any trap you set up for them. Not to mention the fact that Riven will blow down every cave and abandoned building searching for us. If I know Riven, he will not stop until he finds us. If we're injured he will hunt you down and kill you the same way Helia would." Just then we heard someone shooting blasts at the barrier. Helia and I exchanged grins. "I knew they wouldn't forsake us! Timmy and Tecna are the best trackers in both schools. I knew Tecna wouldn't let me get kidnapped on her clock."

"We'll just see about that." Julian and Claire started to walk off towards the entrance.

Once they were out of earshot and eye shot, Helia gave me a nod. "Break the chains with your powers Flora." He whispered. I nodded and focused my powers on exactly that. When my chains broke I ran to Helia and caressed his cheek. He could only press his cheek into my hand. I shot a blast at each of his chains and he landed on the ground. "You'll never forgive me now will you?"

"I already have Helia." I kissed him with all the passion I could muster. "I'm just sorry I wasn't the one getting the beating. I should have been the one taking the beating not you."

"Don't say things like that. Come on. We better help the others. It seems they found us rather quickly." We ran outside the cave hand in hand.

"Hey Julian, over here." I called. "We escaped and there is nothing you can do about it." I smirked and motioned Helia to run over to the others. If I was captured again I didn't want to see my beloved captured with me. I would not have him endure the things he has already. Julian and Claire turned their attention to me.

"How did you escape? Your powers were neutralized."

"I told you, when I'm in a cave my powers are strengthened not neutralized." I smirked and then turned to Claire. "Do you still think my powers are lame now? Do you think I'm still a loser and a fairy that shouldn't have been admitted to Alfea? Do you still think that I'm someone you can tease and taunt in front of the whole school with the headmistress watching? Well guess what Claire; I am more powerful than you will ever dream now that your powers, status and friends have been taken from you. This is payback for every tease, every taunt, and every name you've ever called me and my friends. This is for being a stuck up snob! Flower power! Stinging nettle!" I aimed the second one at Julian. "Do you doubt my powers now? What about if I banish you from Linepha? Would you still think me a loser and someone you can tease and taunt?"

"You'll always be a loser. Your just some pathetic excuse for a fairy."

"Oh Bloom; I believe it's your turn to show this ex-fairy and dark wizard what you can do." I called. Bloom smiled and calmly walked through the barrier since it had been neutralized by my brother. While Bloom took care of those two I ran to Nabu.

He dropped his staff and pulled me into a bear hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again. You had me worried out of my wits. Mom and dad ended up cancelling the council meeting because you hadn't shown up and then I told them the news of you being kidnapped and they were worried more than I was. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"It wasn't my fault Julian and Claire decided to kidnap both me and Helia." I answered. "Not once did we lose faith in you though. If I know you and Riven, you'd probably search to the end of the realms for us."

"That's exactly what we did until Timmy and Tecna suggested that we check Linepha because that would be the last place we would suspect. We searched the rest of yesterday plus the entire night plus most of the morning for you. We have search parties on every planet looking for the two of you, not to mention every kingdom is helping with some of their people that know the terrain they're looking in. Mom and dad will be very glad to have you home."

"Not for long. Seems your fiery friend has lost her powers." I whirled and screamed.

"You're going to pay for hurting her." I yelled. "Let's go guardian fairy!" I shouted while the others ran to Bloom's side. I was transformed into my guardian fairy form. Before I could attack Julian had me again in chains. I tried to use my powers but because of my first two spells my powers were still getting replenished. Nabu saw this and tried to shout a spell but Julian only held a knife to my neck.

"If you want your princess to live you won't try to rescue her again." He threatened. "My partner and I will have a lot of fun with this one. We certainly will." Helia searched my eyes for some sort of reassurance. I smiled weakly at him but I could see he was aching to be at my side. The knife began to cut in deeper.

"They'll leave us alone. Let them go. They want nothing more than to protect me but if I ask them to they will leave us alone." I told my captor. Riven's head shot up at this. I gave him a pleading look. "You guys, just act like nothing happened. Tell my parents you still haven't found me. Please, if you're really my friends you'll understand how dire this situation is. Please just pretend you were only able to find Helia. Just say he managed to escape at my insistence." I pleaded with them. "Please. Helia, I've never really said this out loud but I love you too and I never want to leave your side but please understand that you must go back and find someone else."

"I will only have one love Flora." He answered before turning and walking towards the forest. I knew he had a plan. Nabu and the others followed.

"Please Mother Nature; protect them as you would me. Please give them the strength they need. Give them the hope and knowledge they need. Protect them and help them." I prayed in my heart. I knew Mother Nature had heard me. Julian yanked me back into the cave and chained me up again.

"We'll see if your friends are as loyal as you say." Julian taunted. I held my head high. "If they're really your friends they'll come back to rescue you."

"I asked them not to. They won't." I said. Julian smiled at my confidence.

"From the way those boys looked they were going to come back and rescue you."

"The girls will insist that they don't. I know my friends Julian. If I ask them to leave us alone they will. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you back. I want you to bear my children. I want to start a generation of evil fairies and wizards and you will be the one to teach them."

"Not a chance." I hissed. "When I get out of this prison and if I am with your child I will do the thing I am very much against. I will have an abortion. I will not have your child within me when my heart belongs to another." It was becoming night and I knew he would be getting tired. I began to sing. "The sun has gone, it is time for rest. Lie down, rest your eyes. I'll be here in the morn. Today has been filled with things done. Tonight you'll rest and regain your strength." I continued to sing until he released me and then fell asleep. As I left the cave I cast a sleeping spell on him and Claire to ensure they wouldn't wake up should I make unintentional noise. I ran outside and straight into the man I love. "Helia, oh Helia!" I whispered.

"I'm right here. Where are Julian and Claire?"

"I cast a sleeping spell on them to ensure they wouldn't wake up incase I made unintentional noise." I explained. I clung to him like never before. "He said he wanted me back and to bear his children. He wants to start a generation of evil fairies and wizards and that I would be the one to teach him. I told him that if I did get out of that prison and I was with his child I would do the thing I'm most against. I'd get an abortion. I told him I wouldn't have his child in me when my heart belongs to another. That person being you Helia." He tilted my head so our eyes met.

"I told you before, close at hand or far apart our love is stronger than any bond. This is the first time I have truly felt in love. And trust me; I don't intend to let you go."

"Same here Helia." I leaned into his chest and smiled.

"Hate to ruin this perfect moment but if we don't go soon our foes in the cave will wake up and come after you two again even angrier than before." Stella reminded us friends.

Musa was about to head back through the forest when she tensed. "It's kind of too late for that Stella. Helia, Flora, get the heck out of here. We'll deal with these two."

"And leave you guys to deal with them? Not a chance!" We said in unison.

"You don't have a choice. Do you realize how worried mom and dad are right now?" Nabu told us.

"What about the chance that you'll get captured?" I shot back.

"Flora, don't argue with him. Just go! We're fairies for heaven's sake! We can handle them." Layla told us.

I crossed my arms. "Not a chance. A team stays a team."

Helia just grabbed my arm when he got a look from Nabu. "Flora, if we don't go your parents will probably freak and send out their entire army to search for you and your brother."

"Oh fine. But first let me do this." I walked to the entrance and moved my hands in a certain way. "Vines of this valley; hold these two evil creatures prisoner. Teach them a lesson they won't soon forget. Go vines of this valley. Teach these fools a lesson for daring to harm the princess and her beloved!" I shouted as I moved my hand in a pattern over the cave opening. Vines came from every direction as I put my hands behind me and then pushed them towards the cave. As the vines covered the opening I smiled. "My work here is done." I turned and walked through the forest. My hair swishing from side to side as I walked with confidence and victory over the man I had once cared for. Helia shrugged when Nabu shot him a confused look and ran to catch up with me. The others caught up soon after he did.

"Okay, what's with that spell? I've never heard you say one like that." Nabu questioned me.

"It's one I've had in mind ever since Julian tried to take me back earlier. I've planned to entrap him with vines in a closed area like a cave ever since I saw him again." We arrived back at the palace in time to see my parents summon the entire army. I shook my head and calmly walked over to my parents. They're heads shot up as the army parted to form a path for me. My parents ran to me.

"You had us so worried. Where are Nabu and your boyfriend?"

"They're coming. After I dealt with the kidnappers I headed here as soon as I was done with them. They're probably out of breath from trying to catch up with me in the forest." I glanced over my shoulder and smiled as my friends appeared at the edge of the forest. "In fact here they come now." I turned around and smiled. I turned back to my father. "Nabu said you cancelled the council meeting, do you want to have it now that I'm back?"

"It is your vacation. I don't want to ruin it by having you go through a boring council meeting." My father told me. Helia walked to my side and I snuggled closer to him. "Well, now that the kidnapping ordeal is over. Army of Linepha, you are dismissed." He turned back to us. "If your up to it daughter, I would suggest you get the tours done quickly. Lunch will be in two hours."

"Yes Father." I kissed his cheek and then kissed my mother's cheek. "I'll go change into something more suitable for going into town and then when we get back I'll change into my gathering clothes to show them the forest and the gardens." I told him.

"Go ahead." I jogged up to my room and changed into my simple outing dress. I decided to leave my hair down and added my simplest tiara to show my status but not show off. I grabbed my purse and whistled for a servant. "Have the shopping limo made ready and several carts as well. My friend Princess Stella is accompanying me while I window shop. She may end up buying some things." I explained quickly. The servant bowed and then left. "Rose Petal." I called. My tiger came bounding into my room. "It's good to see your back to normal girl." I scratched her ears. "I need you to stay here okay? I'm going to go into town for a bit of shopping with my friends. You needn't worry about me alright?" She rubbed against my leg. "Be good and protect mom and dad alright?" She rubbed again and I grabbed my purse before I left my room. I went back down to the courtyard and took Helia's arm. We got into the limo and headed for the town. "Stella, try not to buy too many things. Although I've got most of our carts at the ready in case you do, please don't go overboard. The people here need something to buy."

"I'll keep it to a maximum of 20 things per store."

"Not an item more?"

"Not an item more." She promised. Brandon let out the breath he had been holding. Stella turned to him. "I'm not that bad."

"You only buy about 50 items per store back home." He muttered. Stella still heard him and hit his arm playfully. "Hey, what was that for?"

"The comment you just made that I'm sure everyone heard."

Just as he was about to reply the limo stopped. "We're here." I told them as the doorman opened the doors on either side. I got out and headed for a store that I really liked. I walked in and one of the helpers ran to me. "Hey, don't crush me too soon. I've got a kingdom to take care of and a boyfriend to love." I told her.

"We were so worried. We talked to Nabu and tried to convince him to let us go with him but he kept saying no."

"It's a good thing. The people that kidnapped me and Helia were a dark wizard and a fairy without her powers, status and friends. Namely a brat named Claire and a jerk named Julian."

"Impossible!"

"Yes it's true. Julian wanted me back so he could raise a generation of evil wizards and fairies and Claire being the stuck up snob that she is just wanted revenge on me because she liked Helia and Helia gave her a lecture about calling me a freak."

"She didn't!"

"She did. Anyway, it's a long story. What have you and the others been up too besides worrying your heads off about me?"

"We're all engaged."

"WHAT?" Nabu and I demanded. "When did this happen?"

"Right before you got here. We were swimming out by my boyfriend's private property. It was around sunset when we decided to go back in. As we were walking inside to dry off and change our boyfriends pulled us back out to the beach and with the sunset on their backs they knelt to one and oh what a dream! It was the best day of our lives."

"When's the wedding?" I immediately demanded.

"We were planning on a summer wedding." She answered.

"I am so helping with the wedding. I'm paying for everything."

"We can pay for it Flora. Honest. You don't need to pay for everything."

"Too bad, either she pays or I pay." Nabu told her. The others were completely confused. "It's a long story. Our grandfather and our dad didn't get along but he loved Flora and I so when he died he left a small amount to our father and gave most of his fortune which is mega huge to Flora and I. We share the money. If it's clothes for balls we usually have to approve of each other's choices before buying the clothes. You won't believe how many style of dresses these people can come up with, some of them are just creepy and gross."

"Don't go there Nabu." I muttered in his direction. "Bad experience with HIM." I answered the other's unspoken question. Helia gave me a look that said 'if you need to talk, I'm here for you.' I smiled at him. "Don't worry. The dress he saw me in was a bright pink and it didn't look right on me."

"Oh, you're talking about THAT one."

"Yes, I'm talking about THAT one. What one did you think I was talking about?" I spun on my small high heal to face my brother.

"Well we've had at least 10 or 15 run ins with him since he cheated on you and you broke up with him."

"Don't mention that time Nabu." I hissed through clenched teeth. Nabu was slowly backing away at my tone.

"Helia, calm her down." He called to my boyfriend. Helia tried to grab my arm but I easily kept it out of his reach.

"Riven, help me out." Riven let go of Musa's hand and grabbed my arm.

"Okay, I shouldn't have said that. No need to go all 'I'm going to tackle you and pin you down' Flora. Calm down." Nabu held his hands up in surrender.

"Mention the time when that bastard cheated and chose his girlfriend over me one more time and I swear Nabu." I growled. I twisted loose of Riven's grip which was pretty strong. Riven and Helia exchanged panicked looks.

"Girls, do something!" Nabu yelled as I ran at him and he ran out the door. The girls ran after me and Helia ended up tackling me to the ground.

"Flora, calm down. What the heck has gotten into you? Did Julian try to do something to you when I wasn't with you?" He demanded.

"Don't say his name!" I growled. Musa ran over to us and helped us up.

"Helia, you may want to get used to it. It's that time of month for her." Bloom told him.

"Great. Mood swings." Helia thought.

"Hey my mood swings are not that bad!" I retorted. _Wait, did I just hear his thoughts?_


	10. Chapter 9: Lesson through a song

I don't own the winx club. Biggest wish but it's not true. If I did own winx club the witches would have been defeated a long time ago. Please review. Gentle flames only. Reviews welcome. I know Flora is a little out of character and I wouldn't normally put her through the pain she's going through in the story but what my hands write goes in the story.

Previously in Falling in Love for the First Time: _"Mention the time when that bastard cheated and chose his girlfriend over me one more time and I swear Nabu." I growled. I twisted loose of Riven's grip which was pretty strong. Riven and Helia exchanged panicked looks._

"_Girls, do something!" Nabu yelled as I ran at him and he ran out the door. The girls ran after me and Helia ended up tackling me to the ground._

"_Flora, calm down. What the heck has gotten into you? Did Julian try to do something to you when I wasn't with you?" He demanded._

"_Don't say his name!" I growled. Musa ran over to us and helped us up._

"_Helia, you may want to get used to it. It's that time of month for her." Bloom told him._

"_Great. Mood swings." Helia thought._

"_Hey my mood swings are not that bad!" I retorted. Wait, did I just hear his thoughts?_

I didn't have time to think about it because my beloved tiger: Rose Petal came tearing down the street. "Rose Petal, I told you to stay home!" I said sternly. Then I noticed the blood. "Oh shit! Nabu, check on the palace now! Rose Petal is bleeding and she only gets wounded if there's someone attacking the palace and snuck up on her." Nabu paled.

"MOM AND DAD!" We yelled.

"LET'S GO ENCHANTIX!" I yelled. I transformed and took off with Nabu following close behind me on the ground. I flew through the air and landed at the palace. I spotted the three people I didn't want to deal with at all. "WINX CLUB GROUP TOGETHER!" I yelled. That was our signal for the witches are attacking. The girls were next to my side in less than 5 minutes. "Where are the guys?"

"Being slow as always."

"Pay attention more blondie." Riven shot at her.

"Cool it! Witches, palace, parents to protect. Priority is to protect and beat the god damn daylights out of those bitches." I told them from the air.

"Watch your language Flora." Nabu warned me.

"Nabu, our parents could be injured because of the witches and your telling me to watch my language? News flash bro, our parents are in danger!" I yelled at him.

"She's pmsing." Riven muttered. I landed and walked over to him.

"Riven, that comment was not needed. If she attacks you I am not saving your butt again." Musa told him from the air.

"Flora, you need to focus." Nabu reminded me. I hissed and whirled on my heal. "Okay, stop doing that. You'll end up hurting yourself."

"Powerful vines, hear my command. Protect the palace and the rulers of this realm. Go, protect the innocent and defeat the evil that dares show their faces!" I shouted with my hands raised. I floated over to the witches. "What the hell do you want witches?"

"It seems the flower freak has gone sassy on us sisters."

"Well, we can't stand for that now can we Stormy?"

"Don't underestimate the guardian fairy of nature." Layla warned them.

"Oh come on Layla. She's nothing but a weak, pathetic, innocent fairy."

"I'm far from innocent." I growled. "Enchanted, fast growing Oak!" I blew a seed onto the ground below the witches. "Fast growing vines!" I blew more seeds onto the ground. They grew rapidly and soon enough the witches were trapped. "Enchanted tree before me, hold these three as prisoners for all eternity!" I shouted. The bark hardened and I smiled. "Now for a protection spell so that no one can disturb their rest. Come on girls." The girls flew to my side. We linked hands and began to twirl in a circle in the air. We chanted a spell that would last for eternity. We landed and I ran inside to find my parents fatally wounded. "Mother! Father!" I shouted. "Nabu, get me the first aid kit. Bloom, my herbs are in my bag in my room." I turned to a servant near by. "Go get some clean cloth and make it quick. The king and queen are in danger!" The servant ran off. I ripped off parts of my skirt to bandage their wounds until better bandages could get here. The servant returned at the same time Nabu and Bloom did. Riven took some of the cloth and started tearing them into strips. Bloom knew many of the potions I used to help heal wounds when I helped in the hospital wing of our school so she started mixing some and handed them to me. Nabu helped with the minor wounds while I took care of the major ones. "Mom? Dad?" I asked suddenly. They hadn't spoken or reacted to our caring of their wounds. Riven came over and took a pulse. His eyes widened and he looked away from Nabu and I. I knew what it meant. I stopped my work and stormed outside. I walked past the barrier and straight to the tree. I cracked my knuckles. I slammed a fist into the bark where Icy's face was. I did the same to the two areas where her sisters were. I jumped and kicked their faces. "You bitches took my parents from me. What have we ever done to you besides stop you from doing evil? We never attacked you unless you attacked our school, us or our boyfriends. You were always the ones to start the battle. You would send out monsters to distract us and then try to hurt our boys or the schools!" I yelled at them as I hit the tree in every way imaginable. "No more will the realms suffer from humiliation by defeat. No more will they have to deal with your foul stenches polluting their worlds. No more will the schools worry about preparing for a battle that can only be won if they are united. No more will we suffer from betrayal by spell. No more will we deal with your hatred, your foul stench, or you in person. No more!" I yelled. "Do you hear me witches? You're done for! You're nothing now! You're nothing, you mean nothing, you are nothing but trapped in this tree for all eternity!" I heard Helia walk through the barrier with the others close behind him. He pulled me to him but I still growled at the tree. "You'll pay for taking my parents from me!" I yelled at them. As I said that it started to sink in. I turned in Helia's arms and let the tears fall. "Holidays will never be the same." I cried into his chest.

"Shush. I'm right here." He whispered soothingly.

"Helia, I'm only 18. I can't take the throne so soon."

"I know love. I know." The others came over and Nabu walked over to us first. My eyes were buried in Helia's chest.

"How's she taking it?"

"Not too good. She's worried that she'll have to take the throne."

"We'll both have to. I'm sure the court will tell us that she'll have to get married before she can take the throne. We'll both have to get married. Stella, looks like you get to have a bit of fun after all. Even in this dire situation." I heard the others come over and felt the girls take me from Helia. They surrounded me and gave me a group hug. I heard Nabu explain to the other boys and Layla what would have to happen. Just then one of my parents' trusted advisers came out.

"Your majesties?" He questioned. Nabu and I stepped forward.

"Yes?" Nabu answered as he was the elder one.

"We just found your parents in the dining hall. I was sent to inform you of their deaths."

"We know. Flora was the one to discover them." Nabu said with a straight face. "Rose Petal came tearing down the street bleeding. Why weren't my parents protected?"

"The three women attacked so suddenly. They were injured before we could reach them. I assume you both know what this means."

"Yes we do." I answered. "Nabu and I have chosen worthy people to help us rule." Nabu motioned Layla and Helia to step forward. They came to stand next to us. The advisor examined them and nodded with satisfaction.

"They are of high status I presume."

"Yes, Layla is princess of Tides and Helia is the grandson of Headmaster Saladin." The advisor frowned. "I'll have you know Headmaster Saladin is a well known headmaster and his grandson is one of the best fighters I know aside from the other boys." Nabu told him. "Flora will have no other man besides Helia and I will have no other woman besides Layla." He added briskly.

"Very well your majesty. I'll have the wedding planners informed and the seamstresses informed to have wedding material ready for sizing and sewing."

"We'll be inside shortly." Nabu answered.

I smiled and pulled Helia to the gardens. As we were entering my favorite part none other than the two devils themselves showed up. "I had you trapped in that cave." I growled.

"You think your magic is strong enough against the most powerful dark wizard? It was pathetic and your vines were easy to break."

"We'll see how strong your powers are against the power and union of song. HEY MUSA!" I shouted with my hands cupped over my hands. "Get the band instruments. We've got some wanna be's to teach a lesson!" I yelled again. Musa and the girls appeared in the air with the instruments. I smirked at my two enemies. Musa tossed me a microphone and I caught it easily. "Okay boys, you know the drill." I told my friends. "Let's teach these idiots a lesson they won't soon forget." Musa and the others started with the instruments while I tapped my foot to the tune. "You think you can make me come running into your arms after what you did to me? Well guess what fool, you're so wrong it's pitiful. I went to school, I've got an education. I've got friends and a boyfriend who love me more than you ever did. You said you would love me for all eternity. Look where we ended up. I'm higher than I dreamed while you're down in the dumps. I'm a princess, a soon to be queen. And I'm never going to look back on what could have been! You lied and you cheated. You bit and you fought. You turned to the dark side when I wouldn't listen to your orders. I knew when I saw that gleam in your eyes, my dream life with you was exactly that. Nothing but a dream. Look at me now. I'm a guardian fairy and more powerful than you ever dreamed. I can heal every plant. I'm a nurse when my friends are sick or injured. You think you can take me back well you're going to have to work a lot harder to earn back my trust! When you cheated you lost everything you had with me. Everything. I'm so damn glad I didn't have my first kiss with you because now I've found the right man and I will stay loyal to him forever and always!" I twirled around and smirked. "When you say you love someone you're supposed to mean it with every ounce of your being. You said you loved me and then you went and cheated on me from behind my back. Well hear me now; I'm no longer the girl you used to see. I'm not the timid, easily frightened girl no more. I'm a fully fledged fairy. I'm the caretaker of the earth around me. I care about everyone and everything except those who betray me and laugh and scorn me. You never knew what you really meant to me before you went and cheated on me. You were my life, my whole world, now you're nothing but a piece of dirt beneath my feet. That's all you'll ever be from now on. So hit the road, stay away from my kingdom and don't bother coming back. I've got friends who can easily break your neck. They've always got my back." I ended the song as Riven set his instrument down and started for Julian. "I hope you're scared because no one's going to stop him from bring you down. Not after the pain I've suffered. Like my song said, your nothing but a piece of dirt beneath my feet and that's all you'll ever be." I told my enemy. I handed the microphone to Musa, flipped my hair over my shoulder and went over to my tiger. "Come on Rose Petal. Let's get those wounds taken care of." I tried to pick her up but she was unusually heavy. "Nabu, Rose Petal gained some weight. That's not good for her."

"We'll have the vet look her over. You never know sis, Raja might have mated with her."

"Good point. Help me get her inside to my room." Nabu came over and easily picked up my beloved tiger. I followed behind him as he carried her to my room. "Set her on my bed."

"Where will you sleep? The floor's not an option. Not with your asthma." Nabu told me when I started to say something.

"Fine, I won't sleep on the floor but I'm not leaving this room."

"I'll bring in the cot." He left the room and I sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Raja!" I called to our second tiger. Our second tiger came bounding into my room and instantly jumped on my bed to curl up next to Rose Petal. Helia came into my room and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Was it just me or are we able to hear each other's thoughts?"

"I think we can hear each other's thoughts."

"That's both good and bad." I squeaked. He shot me a questioning look. I blushed and focused on my two tigers. My brother finally came back with the cot and I hurried to get my spare blankets and pillows. _How am I going to keep my thoughts secret now?_ I questioned.

_Flora, I just heard your thought question. If that makes any sense which it probably doesn't. _Helia thought to me. I regretfully made eye contact with him and I blushed even redder. _I'm kind of starting to like this connection between us. I can say things that I don't feel comfortable saying out loud around your brother through our thoughts._

"Flora, Helia, what's going on?" Nabu's voice broke through our thoughts.

_Should we tell him or no?_ I thought to Helia. He shrugged.

"Flora?" Nabu snapped his fingers in front of my eyes.

"Sorry Nabu. I was daydreaming about the old days." I said quickly. _We're not telling him yet. Not until the funerals are taken care of and Nabu takes his place as king of Andros._

_Don't you have to take over Linepha?_ Helia questioned.

_Yes. But I'm not 18 yet so Nabu will have to go back and forth between the two planets until I'm of age._

"Flora, you're doing it again." Nabu growled.

I let out a startled squeak when he growled at me and quickly stood up and ducked behind Helia. "Nabu, you know me. I often get lost in my thoughts when I'm worried." I frowned at him.

"Sorry I growled at you sis. It's just with mom and dad suddenly going and then Rose Petal getting injured and possibly expecting a cub I kind of got worried that you were beginning to doubt yourself like when we were younger."

"Don't mention that around Helia!" I hissed at him. I pulled him into my walk in closet. "For heaven's sake Nabu, don't mention how I used to put myself down all the time. Do you know what Helia's reaction will be? He'll go all 'what caused you to put yourself down?' and that kind of shit."

"If he does…"

"To hell you will. Do you realize how the fight that you and Helia had affected me? How would you have felt if it was me and Layla arguing? It's a damn good thing Riven got me out of there when he did. I'm also really glad that he's my best friend."

"I thought Layla or Musa was."

"No, they're close to best friends but they're not. When you and the others were away on missions and I had to stay at Alfea with Tecna, Timmy, Riven and Helia do you know how worried Riven got about Musa? Hell, he paced Musa's room every chance he got. I'm usually the one to calm him down and that's why he and I are so close. Helia is usually helping Timmy and Tecna with their gadgets and often talking to the teachers about extra lessons he could take to make sure he's able to protect me if needed. This leaves me and Riven in the dorm room worrying our heads off about you and the others. When you and Helia argued I felt like my whole world was going to crumble. The one thing I fear worse than losing you is you forcing me to break up with Helia just because you and Helia argued. The second thing that I fear worse than those two things is losing Helia. In so many ways Helia is the most important person to me and in my life. You come in second and Riven comes in third. If I lost Helia I would become a hermit and I would refuse the throne. Yes, you've been there when I was upset or frustrated but never in the way that Helia is there for me. You can take me in your arms and calm me down as a brother but to me Helia is more than just a boyfriend. I have this connection with him. He can hear my thoughts and I can hear his. Our connection is deeper than a boyfriend girlfriend relationship. It is way deeper. If I was told I could never see him again I would probably kill myself!" Nabu raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright I get your point sis. You'll tell him those things on your own." He started to leave but then whirled towards me. "Did I hear you right just now? You said you can hear each others thoughts right?"

"Yes; why?"

He furrowed his brows like he always does when he's thinking hard. "I've got to do some research. I'll be in the library if you need me." He left my walk in closet and then left my room after stroking our tigers. I was confused as I came out of my walk in closet.

"You okay Flo? You sounded pretty mad at Nabu in there."

"It's nothing, just a friendly sibling argument." I played with a strand of my hair.

"Flora, it was more. From the tone I heard you use you were pretty dang mad at him. And you're playing with your hair, a telltale sign you're hiding something because you only do that when your holding something back."

"Am I that open?"

"Yes, you're actually really easy to read." He scanned my face. "I didn't hear what you guys said but just now Nabu came out with his brows furrowed. Why?"

"He only furrows his brows when something confuses him or he's thinking hard." I told him. I could feel a headache coming on. "I told him about our connection and how we could hear each other's thoughts unintentionally. I told him that our connection is way deeper than a boyfriend girlfriend relationship. I also said if I was told I could never see you again I would probably kill myself. He said something else and then he started to leave but then he whirled back towards me and asked if he had heard me right and then asked if I had said that we could hear each others thoughts. I said yes and asked why. And then he furrowed his brows and then he said he had to do some research and that he would be in the library if I needed him. Right now I'm majorly confused."

"That makes two of us." I walked over to the two tigers. I softly stroked Rose Petal's fur.

"Raja, you take care of Rose Petal. I'll be back soon. You roar is some thing's wrong with her alright?" I told my brother's tiger. He growled in reply. I rubbed his ears before motioning Helia to follow me. We walked out of my room and I led him to the library. I found Nabu with 3 piles of large books around him. "Nabu, what is going on?" I demanded as I went around the table to face him.

He jumped and his head shot up. "Sis, you know better than to scare me like that!"

"It's payback for my childhood." I smirked at him.

"I didn't scare you that often." He shut the book he was reading. "What do you need?"

"What I need is an explanation of why you walked out of my room with your brows furrowed which only happens for two reasons: your confused or your thinking hard. In this case I think it was both. Are you going to explain or do I have to do the sister torture?"

"Aren't you a bit old for the sister torture?"

"You really want to go?" I asked with my eyebrow raised slightly. I glanced over at Helia who was calmly watching us from the doorway. "You should know what I'm capable of big brother."

"Don't remind me. I was stuck in bed for 2 months thanks to you."

"Someone needed to teach you to stop flirting with the servant girls in front of your younger sister."

"I was not flirting with them."

"Pfft. You could have fooled me."

"Don't start." Helia warned us.

"It's too late Helia. We already have." I told him. I moved around the table and tackled my brother out of his chair. "You were too flirting with the servant girls and you mostly did it when I was with you!" I told him as I tackled him.

"Your forgetting I'm a wizard sis." He reminded me as he said a simple spell and I was lifted off of him.

"Your also forgetting that I'm the fairy of nature." I snapped and vines from the plants near by caught his hands and held them at his sides. Helia knew where this was heading and walked over.

"Flora, calm down love." He whispered. I pouted in his arms. "You know that doesn't work on me."

"Fine, but this will not be forgotten." I growled.

_I think it will if I have my way._ He thought to me.

_That's unfair!_ I yelled back at him through my thoughts. I whispered a spell and my vines released my brother. _You may have won verbally but you will not win here._ I told Helia.

"Okay Flora, if you guys are going to communicate through thoughts please do it when I'm not around. It's bloody creepy when you make eye contact with each other and no words are said." That reminded me of why we had come to Nabu in the first place.

"Are you going to explain or do I need to use a truth spell on you?" I demanded again.

"Oh alright. You two might want to sit down first."


	11. chapter 10: the birth of a cub

I don't own the winx club. Biggest wish but it's not true. If I did own winx club the witches would have been defeated a long time ago. Gentle flames only. Reviews welcome. I know Flora is a little out of character and I wouldn't normally put her through the pain she's going through in the story but what my hands write goes in the story.

Previously

'_That's unfair!_ _I yelled back at him through my thoughts. I whispered a spell and my vines released my brother. You may have won verbally but you will not win here._ _I told Helia._ _"Okay Flora, if you guys are going to communicate through thoughts please do it when I'm not around. It's bloody creepy when you make eye contact with each other and no words are said." That reminded me of why we had come to Nabu in the first place. "Are you going to explain or do I need to use a truth spell on you?" I demanded again. "Oh alright. You two might want to sit down first."  
><em>

Helia's POV

I gently pulled Flora over to a chair and pulled her into my lap. "Start explaining." Flora demanded for the third time.

I rested my chin on her head and pulled her closer if that was even possible. "Flora love, calm down." I whispered. She crossed her arms and pouted. I only laughed softly.

"Nabu, start explaining." She growled.

"You know how you guys have a really deep and powerful connection right?"

"No shit Sherlock." She hissed at him. "Of course we know."

"Flora, calm down and let Nabu finish." I told her gently.

"Well he better start because my patience is running out."

"Flora, if you don't calm down Nabu won't explain." I told her again. I glanced up at her brother and he nodded in agreement. She finally started to calm down.

"As I was saying before my rascal sister interrupted. You guys have a really deep and very powerful connection. I remember when I was home schooled before I went to Red Fountain and having to learn the prophecies and such. Anyway, when Flora told me that you two had a connection I didn't think much of it until I realized what she had said." He paused and started to pace in front of us. "When I double checked to see if I had heard her right I knew something weird was going on. Then I remembered about a prophecy I had read when I was younger." He picked up the book he had been reading and turned to the page he had been reading before Flora had demanded he explain his strange behavior. "It's says here 'Tragic pain will come to the youngest heir to the throne. Three strange enemies will come here and try to take the throne. A female tiger, brave and bold will try to protect their majesties. Stern but gentle the true love of the princess will calm her and they will both form a deep and powerful connection. A connection that has never before been formed. One that will cause them to be able to sense each others thoughts and where the other is. Strong, brave and pure, the man will be. Calming, kind and sensitive will be his innermost characteristics. Once the bond is formed there is no separating the two. Because of the bond they will be granted the one thing that is thought to be impossible to gain. Immortality.' That's the end of the prophecy." He walked over and handed us the book. I reread what he had just read out loud and glanced at the girl in my arms. I didn't really agree with the prophecy's description of me. Sure I was brave but I was not strong. Yes I was calming, kind and sensitive but there was no way I was strong.

_Remember babe, I can hear your thoughts and don't even think about starting to put yourself down because I'll be damned if your not strong. What about the day we first met at Red Fountain and the monster attacked? You held him back on your own until you were sure I was alright._ She reminded me. Great, she's pulling the sweet southern accent in her thoughts.

"I remember that day well." I smiled into her hair.

"What day?" Nabu asked.

"You weren't at Red Fountain when Flora and I first met."

"You didn't tell me you had met a guy when I first came to Alfea to check on you and to meet Layla why?"

"I had just met him Nabu. He had just saved me from Dakar's monster. Riven being the idiot that he was at the time talked bad about him and I can assure you he never talked bad about Helia again. Both Musa and I kicked his sorry butt when he talked bad about Helia."

"Why do I just now find out about Dakar?" Nabu growled.

"Calm down big brother."

"I will not calm down Flora Rose. Not when I am only just now informed of the dangers you were in and you didn't call me!" Flora grimaced as Nabu said her middle name.

"RIVEN!" I called. "Get your butt in here before Nabu and Flora start battling!" I yelled. My friend came running when he saw the glares Nabu and Flora were shooting at each other he pulled Flora out of my arms and into the hall.

"Flora, for heaven's sake. Why are you getting mad at your brother?"

"He's over reacting about the Dakar incident."

"You haven't told him!"

"Of course I haven't. News flash Riven. Have you seen my brother angry? Excuse my cussing but it's fucking hard to calm him down when he's angry!"

"Flora, your language!" Nabu yelled. I sighed and pulled him to the other side of the room.

"Nabu, calm down. I'm sure Riven will give her a lecture about cussing. Calm down." I told him. "I know you're frustrated that you didn't find out about Dakar until now but you know me Nabu. Do you really think I would have let her get hurt? You know how close Riven and Flora are. Riven would beat himself if he let his best friend get hurt." I reminded him.

"What exactly went on with Dakar? I want to know every detail. I also want to know the details of how you and Flora met."

"Then you're in for a long story." I told him.

"I can handle it. I'm guessing the others know a bit more to the second story."

"Heck lot more." We walked back over to the chairs. I heard Riven and Flora yelling quite verbally outside in the hall. "Oh boy." I muttered. _Flora, calm down. Nabu wants to know how we met and the story with Dakar. So calm down and get the others._ I thought to her. I heard Flora stop yelling the hallway. _Oh and by the way your singing voice is amazing._ I could tell she was blushing.

"Flora, why are you blushing? First your yelling and then all of sudden you go silent and then you blush? You girls are too confusing." I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. Riven poked his head inside the room and glared at me. "What's so funny Helia?"

"We'll tell you when the others get here." Flora told him. _So unfunny Helia. And so not cool either._ I winked at her. She blushed ten shades redder. _I'm shunning you._ I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You know you can't win." I whispered. She only ignored me. I spun her around and softly nuzzled her nose. She turned away and stormed off to find the others. "Okay, I didn't expect her to actually shun me."

"I kind of have to take credit for that. I taught her to shun people if they were being annoying or obnoxious." Nabu explained. "You have no idea how many guys tried to win her hand in marriage before she went to Alfea. I told them to back off or they'd be met with an angry prince. They backed off when they found out about my skills as a warrior and especially a wizard." Nabu got a dreamy look in his eyes. "I miss those days when she was carefree. She would smile everyday and it would brighten the saddest faces when we visited the village. But now since the witches started attacking she's become solemn, sad, sometimes depressed. I rarely see her smile anymore unless she's with you."

"You and me both Nabu. I remember the days when she and I were forced to tag along on Riven and Musa's dates because Riven had just had a blowup with the guys and called Musa who in turn told him she was coming to get him and to invite me as she was bringing Flora along because she knew the calming affect she had on him."

"Not something I'm proud of." We heard Riven mutter.

"Yeah, those were the days when she was happy and bubbly and her happy attitude would rub off on Riven." I sighed.

"Wait, you and Flora started dating before I met you?"

"No, we weren't really dating. We were just kind of forced to tag along with Musa and Riven because Riven was usually pretty mad after a blow up with the other guys."

"Don't deny that you didn't like it!" Riven called to us from the hallway. I growled and headed for the door.

"That's not helping my cause Riven and if you weren't Flora's best friend I would hurt you right now."

"You would do what to my best friend?" I cursed under my breath and when I saw her angry look I ran. Flora tried to go after me but Riven held her back. "Riven, let me go right now!" She yelled.

"Flora, I will not let you go until you calm down. Do you hear me? You will not go after Helia when you are this damn pissed. I swear your anger is 3 times as bad as mine. So just shut up and calm down. You know damn well what I'm capable of Flora and I'm sure with you this pissed Nabu would agree with me." I heard him tell her. I screeched to a stop and hurried my sorry butt back to my friends. Flora was scowling when I reached them. Riven glanced at me and I nodded at him. "Seriously Flora, I was only teasing Helia. A friendly joke, nothing more. Am I suddenly not allowed to tease my best friend's boyfriend?"

"It's happened before?" She growled. I hummed softly and shook my head sadly. I met Riven's eyes and gave him a silent signal. He nodded and I walked outside towards the gardens. I breathed in the scent of the roses. I heard fast and hard footsteps behind me. I knew the rhythms of my friends' footsteps. Even if they were running. I tensed and sent my senses on high alert. _Helia, you're tense. What's wrong?_ Flora's thought asked me. _It's nothing love. I'm fine._ I told her. _Don't worry about me love. I know more moves than you think. I may be a pacifist but we're often the best fighters for exactly that reason because we don't fight. People often think us weak but when they provoke us by saying bad things about the ones we care for and our family they are often proven wrong when we bring out the fighter inside._ I told her with a mental wink. The footsteps were closer now. I went into fighter mode and blocked my thoughts so Flora would not know what was going on.

I stood perfectly still as I heard the footsteps slow to a walk. "Who are you and what is your business in the royal gardens?" A voice demanded.

I sighed and turned to face the man. He had his sword out and he was looking at me suspiciously. "No need for alarm. I am the Princess Flora's boyfriend from Magix. The headmaster's grandson. I came here to simply calm down after she had an outburst at her best friend. If I know her the way I do she should be joining me in 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2." Just as I was about to say 1 she appeared just a few feet way. I bowed to the guard before making my way to her. "I told you there was no reason to worry love." I whispered to her. She only smiled and pulled me into a deep kiss, very much surprising me. Not that I'm complaining. Of course I'm not complaining; there's no other girl in the world I would rather kiss than the princess in my arms. When we broke apart we were breathing quite heavily from the passion and the deepness of the kiss. "One minute you're waiting for Nabu to explain his behavior, the next you're yelling at Riven, the next you're blushing and then suddenly shunning me and now this. You've got sudden mood swings. Not that I'm complaining about just now. But give me warning if you're going to pull a sudden mood swing. What are you so happy about all of a sudden?" I whispered against her ear.

"Just thinking about how fast you ran back when Riven said what he did. You look really hot when you're worried."

"You could mean either one of two definitions of hot. Which one is it?"

"The hot where just looking at you when you glance my way makes my knees feel like jelly."

"So you think I'm hot do you?" She nodded and I dipped down to capture her lips with mine once again. The guard had walked off when she had pulled me into the first kiss. I pulled her flush against me and smiled into the kiss. When we broke apart again we were both breathless. "You know; you're too beautiful for your own good." I told her. "Shall we go back inside and tell them about our connection?"

"We might as well seeing as Riven will want answers."

"That is very true you sneaky devil you. Nabu refuses to tell us until you tell us. What the hell is going on?"

"Nabu read them the prophecy." Flora told her brother.

"Are you sure?"

"You really want to argue?" She challenged him with a raised eyebrow. "You know very well I always win the arguments because you can simply not resist my 'I didn't do anything wrong' face. Don't even bother denying it." She added as she leaned on my shoulder.

Nabu crossed his arms and glared at his sister. "I hate it when you use that against me." He growled at her. I glanced at Layla and I knew she sensed an anger fit coming. I barely nodded at her and she gave a slight nod back.

"Flora, why don't we go back inside and check on the tigers?" I softly suggested to her. She shot me a confused look. _You're provoking Nabu. Layla and I both know the signs of an anger fit coming from him. Unless you want me to battle him wizard against wizard I need to get you away while Layla calms him down._ I explained to her when I met her eyes.

_I'm not meaning to provoke him. I'm simply pointing something out. He's always like this when I point out the fact that he can't resist my innocent face._

_If you didn't provoke him even if it's unintentionally, he wouldn't start getting so angry._ I scolded her. Riven was looking at us with a weird look. "Are you guys having a silent conversation or something because you've had your eyes locked for the past five minutes?" Riven demanded.

"Nabu; the prophecy if you will." Flora told her brother. Nabu quickly calmed down and summoned the book. He read the prophecy and once he was done he glanced at our other friends. "The prophecy says it all you guys. Helia and I have a very strong connection. Riven, to answer your question from earlier when I suddenly stopped yelling and started blushing. Helia had just said something to me through the connection and by the way; my singing voice is not good, it is crap. Not at all like Musa's voice. She is the real singer."

"Yeah, whatever girl. You just won't admit that your voice is way better than mine."

"Especially since you've been singing since you were 5." Nabu added.

"Nabu, how many times must I say it? DON'T MENTION MY TALENTS AROUND THE OTHERS BECAUSE THEY'LL MAKE ME SHOW THEM OFF AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO SHOW MY TALENTS OFF!" Flora yelled at her brother.

"Whoa girl, calm down." I told her. "We've already gotten a taste of your many talents. When you sang that song to teach the idiot that calls himself a wizard a lesson not to mention your karate skills." I told her. My arms were around her waist holding her to me and only tightening slightly if she struggled. "Flora, don't try to get out. You know very well my arms will only tighten as you struggle." I told her. She crossed her arms and pouted. I glanced at our friends. They nodded and drifted away towards a different part of the garden. I spun her around. She refused to meet my eyes. "Flora, I know there's something wrong." I told her. "We're going to stay here until you tell me. If that takes all night so be it. We're not moving until you tell me what's wrong."

"I'm worried about Rose Petal. She's been a loyal friend and protector since I was a young child. Raja is loyal to Nabu and Rose Petal. He'll also obey me if something is wrong with Rose Petal. I have a feeling Rose Petal will have a cub soon."

"That's why you're worried?" Just then we heard a roar coming from Flora's room.

"ROSE PETAL, I'M COMING!" Flora yelled. I let her go and she raced towards the palace. Nabu came running from the direction they had wandered off in.

"I heard Raja roar and then Flora yelling. What happened?"

"I have no clue. But something tells me a cub is about to be born." I told him. He ran off after his sister. The other caught up and I shrugged when they looked at me confused. "Rose Petal is going to have a cub. Nabu and Flora just headed up there." I told them.

"They're going to need help with the birthing process." Tecna grabbed Bloom and ran up towards Flora's room.

"Knowing Nabu, he'll need to be calmed down if the girls kick him out." Layla headed up there as well.

"I don't even want to know or hear the sounds of the birthing. I'm going into town. Does anyone want to come with me?"

"I want to see what type of music these people have. I'll come but I'm not going to go clothes shopping." Musa told her.

"I was actually going to do window shopping to get an idea of what they have." Brandon nearly choked when he heard this. "Hey, I'm not that bad!" Stella exclaimed.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this Stella but when it comes to shopping, clothes shopping to be exact you will buy everything that fits you or the girls." Sky reminded her.

"Don't get her started Sky." Brandon smacked him. "You're lucky you don't have to go on her constant shopping sprees." He added in a low tone so Stella wouldn't hear.

"It's a good thing Stella isn't rubbing off on the girls." Riven muttered to himself.

I went completely still as a thought came to me. _Helia, we need fresh linens for the cub. They're in the cleaning closet. Ask one of the servants to show you where the linens are._

_I'll do that now Flo._

_Thank you, Helia. I love you._

_I love you more beautiful. I'll be right up._ I replied. I turned to my friends. "Flora needs some linen for the cub. This connection of ours is really coming in handy." I told them quickly. I headed inside and asked one of the servants where the cleaning closet was. "Rose Petal just had a cub. The princess is requesting fresh linens." I explained to the servant.

"Wait here. I will get them for you." The servant disappeared down the hall and after a few minutes returned with his arms full of linen.

"Thank you." I thanked him as I took the linen from him. I headed upstairs to Flora's room. I knocked and Tecna answered the door. She took some of the linens from me and motioned me to follow her over to Flora's side. I set the linen down and softly touched her shoulder. "The guys, Stella and Musa are going into town to do window shopping. At least that's what Stella said."

"Stella window shopping? No way." Tecna said.

"Yeah, you should have seen Brandon's reaction. He almost choked when Stella said she was going to go window shopping to get an idea of what they have."

When Bloom and Tecna heard this they fainted. Nabu and I reacted with instant speed and caught them both. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Flora faint as well. "Nabu!" I yelled, pointing at Flora. He shouted a spell and Flora was positioned upright. I carried Tecna over to a chair while Nabu did the same with Bloom. They soon woke up again. They left suddenly and without an explanation. Nabu, Layla, Flora and I shrugged it off. Flora walked over to the new cub who was suckling it's mother. I leaned against the wall and smiled as she coaxed it to sleep. I closed my eyes briefly and found myself thinking of Flora as a mother with a child in her arms. Hopefully she would give us a daughter to rule once we were gone. I was lost in my own thoughts for several minutes before I heard a mental giggle and I knew of only one person who I could hear through our thoughts that would do a mental giggle. _Let me guess. You saw what I'm thinking about?_

_Yes, and I can't wait until that time comes._ She mentally winked at me and I smiled.


	12. Chapter 11: the mighty battle

I don't own the winx club. Biggest wish but it's not true. If I did own winx club the witches would have been defeated a long time ago. Gentle flames only. Reviews welcome. I know Flora is a little out of character and I wouldn't normally put her through the pain she's going through in the story but what my hands write goes in the story.

_Previously: Flora walked over to the new cub who was suckling its mother. I leaned against the wall and smiled as she coaxed it to sleep. I closed my eyes briefly and found myself thinking of Flora as a mother with a child in her arms. Hopefully she would give us a daughter to rule once we were gone. I was lost in my own thoughts for several minutes before I heard a mental giggle and I knew of only one person who I could hear through our thoughts that would do a mental giggle. Let me guess. You saw what I'm thinking about?_

_Yes, and I can't wait until that time comes. She mentally winked at me and I smiled._

Again we didn't have much time to think about it because we heard guards yelling out in the gardens. "We're under attack! Protect the royalty! Man the canons! Load the catapults! Go ahead and fire when ready!" We exchanged a quick glance and nodded.

"WINX CLUB, COME TO ARMS!" Flora yelled from the balcony. Everyone quickly gathered below the balcony. "Army of Linepha; come quickly to arms!" She added. She transformed and I smiled at how determination took over her features. "PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" She yelled to the men below. "Face the enemy with determination! Fight for the kingdom! Fight for your wives, sons and daughters! Fight for your freedom!" The girls joined her in the air while I jumped from the balcony and ran with the boys to lead the army.

"Girls, take care of the brat! We'll take care of the loser." Nabu called to them.

"We got it bro, be careful!"

"We always are sis. We're professionals remember."

"Whatever Nabu. Just focus on beating the shit out Julian alright. And let Riven get in on the action too." Flora told him. "ATTACK WITH FULL FORCE!" She yelled to the army behind us. We charged at Julian and I tackled him to the ground.

"You think you can come back and try to take MY Flora? Well guess what? You're going to die a slow, painful, torturous death." I punched him in the gut. "You made the mistake of choosing your girlfriend from home instead of Flora. One man's loss is another man's gain as the saying goes. In this case your loss is my gain. No one goes after MY Flora after he broke her heart. Causing her to distrust every guy except her brother and close friends. Because of you I almost lost my chance with her!" I growled. I slammed my fist into his cheek. He only smirked and sent me flying. I stood up and brushed myself off. "You'll have to try harder. You want to battle one on one. So be it. Your going down you foolish idiot." My eyes flashed red as I zeroed in on him. "Riven, hand me your sword." I held out my hand for the sword. He reluctantly handed it over. "It's time I showed this fool what a pacifist can do when their loved ones are threatened."

I ran at him and slashed at his arm but he managed to dodge my attack and said, "You're pathetic. If you want to defeat me you're going to have to try a lot harder."

I wasn't going to take this attitude. "I'm not the pathetic one. You're the one who chose a pathetic brat over the girl you claimed to love."

"What about your girlfriend from home? I bet your going to choose her over Flora."

"I broke up with my girlfriend from home because I love Flora. I have been by her side more than you ever dreamed." I growled back. I smiled and launched at him with the borrowed sword and it collided with his sword. While I dealt with Julian, who I fought with hidden talent, the others were battling his friends. We fought for about an hour. Did I mention the fact that Julian kept talking shit about my girlfriend? But, by a stroke of luck I managed to get Julian in the leg and he slipped off a cliff that we had fought to. I smiled when I saw that there were several very sharp rocks at the bottom. The cliff wasn't high enough to kill him but it was high enough to give him a slow, painful death when he landed. He cried out but I just smirked at him. "That's what you get for breaking the heart of a very beautiful and talented girl. In front of her brother no less. And her brother, by the way, is a warrior, wizard and prince." Riven came over to me and did the same. Julian had severely injured his right leg and was tired from all the fighting. He could barely hang onto the cliff side. After about 5 minutes of hanging there in pain while Riven and I watched him suffer, he finally let go of the ledge he had his hand on and we watched him fall to the rocks. Riven and I decided to go make sure he was dead so we wouldn't have to suffer any more because of the man who had tortured, tried to break us apart and tried to make us cheat on each other. Before we went to make sure he was dead we went to check on our girls and that the brat Claire was good and beat and possibly dead. When we saw that they were still fighting her I smiled at Riven and he nodded.

"We can't kill her but we can make sure she's learned her lesson." Riven started.

"Oh yes, she will suffer. I will personally make sure of it." I rubbed my hands together happily as a thought came to me. _Helia, don't do anything too rash._

_But Flora, where's the fun in that?_ I protested.

_Helia, you know what I mean._ She told me with a stern voice.

_But that's no fun Flora. She deserves every bit of pain we give her because of what she's made you go through._

_We'll talk later._ She blocked her thoughts and I frowned.

"Why does she have to be so stubborn?" I muttered more to myself than anyone.

"She grew up with Nabu. It's expected." Riven answered.

"That was a rhetorical question." I told him. "Do whatever to her. I'm going to check on our 'friend'. Note the sarcasm."

"Hey, sarcasm is my thing."

"Before you make sure he's dead which he's not. I need to go down there and sing a couple of songs to him." Flora told me as she landed. I pulled her close.

"Finally allowing us to hear your singing voice a second time love?" She hit my chest. "Alright let's go." I pulled her to the path. I summoned some rope and lowered her down. I lowered myself down and pulled her close.


	13. Chapter 12:ending the ex boyfriend

I don't own the winx club. Biggest wish but it's not true. If I did own winx club the witches would have been defeated a long time ago or they wouldn't even exist and neither would Baltor. Gentle flames only. Reviews welcome. I don't own any songs I use in any of the chapters. They belong to their respective owners. I know Flora is a little out of character and I wouldn't normally put her through the pain she's going through in the story but what my hands write goes in the story.

Previously on Falling in Love for the First Time…

_"Why does she have to be so stubborn?" I muttered more to myself than anyone._

_"She grew up with Nabu. It's expected." Riven answered._

_"That was a rhetorical question." I told him. "Do whatever to her. I'm going to check on our 'friend'. Note the sarcasm."_

_"Hey, sarcasm is my thing."_

_"Before you make sure he's dead which he's not. I need to go down there and sing a couple of songs to him." Flora told me as she landed. I pulled her close._

_"Finally allowing us to hear your singing voice a second time love?" She hit my chest. "Alright let's go." I pulled her to the path. I summoned some rope and lowered her down. I lowered myself down and pulled her close._

Currently on Falling in Love for the First Time…

"What's the plan?" I asked her.

"I'm singing Taylor Swift's 'Better than Revenge' song and her 'Last Christmas' song." I nodded. She walked a little closer to her ex. Closer than I liked but when it came to her singing I let her do her own thing. "Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did. Ha, time for a little revenge." She sang. "She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list. She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it. I think her ever present frown is a little troubling. She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know. Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go. Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me. But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity. She's not a saint, and she's not what you think. She's an actress, whoa. She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa." She finished the song and jumped into the next one. "Last christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special." She sang to the end of the song. "This," She motioned to herself. "Is what you lost. Rot in hell bastard." I pulled her close and signaled Riven to pull us up. He did so and I told him the events that had unfolded.

"Well I think after the lesson we taught them. We deserve a break. How about we go out on a group date? And you little sis, are going to get the praise you deserve, whether you like it or not." Nabu ruffled Flora's hair playfully.

"Nabu!" Flora warned. She tried to go at him but I stopped her.

"Not so close to the edge my flower. I don't want you to meet the same fate as, as you so kindly called him, bastard down there." I whispered softly.

I smiled as she leaned back against me in defeat. "Guys, has Helia always had this affect on my baby sis?"

"More than once Nabu. Let's see, the monster incident at Red Fountain he saved her and she blushed red. Then the scabland supposed to be vaction turned battle of the wits, Timmy called him in as backup. Then the flower of life, he said some inspirational words, we were leaving and she confessed to him. He in turn confessed to her, helping her gain her charmix. Then the incident with Dakar, she and Musa had put up sheilds, Flora was thrown backwards, you could tell by his tone how much he cared about her."

"It was that obvious?" I asked Sky.

"When it comes to Flora, you're an open book man." Riven told me.

"Just what were the inspirational words?"

"Umm. I don't actually remember." I admitted hesitantly.

"He said and I quote 'Don't think. Use the power in your heart Flora. Your heart has a lot of power. I know it does.' End quote." Flora said.

I looked at her in surprise. "You memorized my words? I didn't think they were that important."

"Helia, you were my biggest crush back then. I hung onto every word you said. Yes, I memorized your words because they were what inspired me to give it everything I had. Not to mention Stella's bonded pixie, Amore could feel the connection between us. Of course she's the pixie of love. But aside from that fact."  
>"We didn't know you were crushing on him that much. Heck, I knew that day in class you were daydreaming—"<p>

Flora cut Layla off. "Don't say it! Nabu will tease me relentlessly if you do. Don't say it."

"Now you've got me curuious sis. Just what or who were you daydreaming about?"

The girls except Layla looked at Flora in shock. "NO WAY!" She blushed and hid in my chest. "NO FREAKING WAY!"

I laughed softly and Flora hit my chest. "You have to admit you brother's reaction will be funny when he realizes what the girls are hinting at." I saw realization light up Riven's eyes. "Your best friend just did."

"Helia, you're embarrassing me." She clung to me even more. I rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sorry my flower." I kissed her forehead and rested my chin in her hair. I felt her smile against my chest. I tilted her chin slightly and kissed her softly. She stayed against my chest for several minutes.

"Flora, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have been so mean to him."

"You were what to him?" Flora asked in a low tone.

"Calm down princess." I soothed. "It wasn't anything I wasn't used to."

"Someone fill me in!" Nabu demanded.

"You tease me and you'll suffer." Flora told her brother. "I'm only saying it one more time." She added. "Back before you came to be the annoying, overprotective brother and to meet my guy friends, the boys introduced me to Helia. He had been drawing a pair of doves when Brandon introduced us. Later that day a monster attacked and naturally I helped the girls. Green slime suddenly covered my eyes and the girls were shouting at me. Apparently artist boy here held back the monster and asked if I was alright."

"She was blushing redder than a rose and couldn't even form a sentence. I told Helia she was alright and he walked off. It was usually only if Flora was in danger that Helia went into action."

"Oh and Layla, I knew you were in my room that day. Why?"

"I asked her to figure out if you liked me or not because she caught me daydreaming in class."

"She tried to play it off as a friend liking you but I called her bluff."

"Whoa, back up! Let me get this straight. Flora was crushing on Helia, daydreamed about him in class and then had Layla go into his room to figure out if he liked her. Did I get that right?"

"It was more like: I crushed on him, Layla caught me daydreaming, I asked her about him; trying to play it off as a friend having a crush on him, she saw right through me, went to investigate, came back with news of an unfinished poem, at first I didn't believe that he liked me so I continued to like him from a distance. Miss Matchmaker kept trying to pair us up everytime he went with us so I finally told her to leave it alone, the pixies got ill, his words helped me heal them and in turn I confessed, causing him to confess and in the end helped me gain my charmix." Flora said quickly. "So yes Helia and I were dating before you came here. No I didn't tell you because the boys were already down his neck about treating me right. Aside from that I didn't need my brother embarrassing me more than he already does as it is." Flora added with a glare at her brother.

"Flower, you're his baby sister. He's gonna tease you sometimes and be overprotective at others."


	14. author's note 2

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

ItaSaku1

Pugsleysmom

Themswhitlock

allthingsfantasylover

Review this Chapter


End file.
